


Rodzinny sekret

by Kayka_U



Series: Dramione [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:18:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermiona dowiaduje się prawdy o swojej rodzinie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Młody, około 20 letni mężczyzna, o brązowych oczach i czarnych włosach, krążył po szpitalnym korytarzu wydeptując ścieżkę w podłodze. Na jego twarzy malowało się skupienie i niepokój.  
\- Dlaczego musiałem się spóźnić? - denerwował się brunet – Gdybym przybył tutaj z Liz to mógłbym teraz przy niej być.  
\- Alex spokojnie, Liz da sobie radę – jego przyjaciel starał się go uspokoić.  
\- Jak mam być spokojny, kiedy nie wiem, czy wszystko w porządku. Ile to jeszcze będzie trwać?  
\- Przecież Liz jest tam dopiero niecałe 3 godziny. Mój syn się rodził 5 godzin.  
\- Mimo to się martwię.  
W poczekalni ponownie zapadła cisza, a brunet powrócił do swoich rozmyślań. W końcu po pół godzinie drzwi od sali się otworzyły i na korytarz wyszedł starszy mężczyzna, ubrany w czepek i fartuch zabiegowy.  
\- Kto jest mężem pacjentki?  
\- Ja – Alex momentalnie znalazł się przy magomedyku.  
\- Gratuluje bliźniaków – powiedział starszy mężczyzna uśmiechając się szczerze i ściskając dłoń świeżo upieczonego tatusia.  
\- Bliźnięta? – Alex był w szoku.  
\- Tak, chłopiec i dziewczynka.  
\- Mogę do nich wejść?  
\- Oczywiście – gdy tylko młody mężczyzna usłyszał te słowa, wyminął magomedyka i wszedł na salę porodową. Jego wzrok od razu spoczął na ładnej szatynce z lokami i zielonymi oczami. Jej włosy były w ogromnym nieładzie, a kilka pasem przyklejało się do zmęczonej i spoconej twarzy, na której widniała ogromna radość. Kobieta leżała na łóżku, a w objęciach trzymała dwa małe tobołki.  
\- Liz, jestem z ciebie dumny – brunet ucałował żonę w czoło, a na jego twarzy pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.  
\- Poznaj nasze maleństwa – odpowiedziała szatynka – Weź jedno z nich na ręce, widzę, że chcesz – zachęciła bruneta. Alex słysząc te słowa zabrał z jej ramion swoją małą córeczkę.  
\- Jest śliczna, podobna do ciebie – odezwał się po chwili ciszy i spojrzał na Liz – Przepraszam, że mnie przy tobie nie było.  
\- Nic nie szkodzi, najważniejsze, że teraz jesteś z nami – szatynka uśmiechnęła się blado.

*****

Był ładny, słoneczny, wiosenny dzień. Cała przyroda już od kilku tygodni budziła się do życia. Zapach rozkwitających kwiatów, był roznoszony przez delikatny wietrzyk, krążący po przedmieściach Londynu. Znajdował się tam niewielki dom jednorodzinny, który był umiejscowiony w pięknym, kolorowym ogrodzie. Na podjeździe zatrzymał się właśnie samochód, a po chwili wysiadło z niego młode małżeństwo. Jane ruszyła w stronę drzwi wejściowych, by je otworzyć. W tym czasie George, otworzył tylne drzwi samochodu i wyciągnął dwa nosidełka, w których znajdowały się 7 miesięczne niemowlaki. W czerwonym leżała mała, dziewczynka o czekoladowych oczach i brązowych loczkach, natomiast w zielonym chłopczyk o zielonych tęczówkach i czarnych włoskach. Podszedł do swojej żony, która czekała na nich na ganku, przy otwartych drzwiach do domu. Gdy tylko się przy niej znalazł, wspólnie weszli do niewielkiego holu, po czym skierowali się do salonu, gdzie kobieta wzięła na ręce dziewczynkę, a mężczyzna chłopca.  
\- Witajcie w naszym nowym domu – odezwał się George.


	2. Chapter 2

Wszędzie panowała ciemność. Całe niebo już dawno przybrało kolor ciemnego granatu, dodatkowo było przysłonięte ciężkimi, czarnymi chmurami. Panowała ogromna duchota, a w powietrzu unosił się specyficzny zapach zapowiadający burze z ulewą. Zegar właśnie wybił 1:30 w nocy. W domach, znajdujących się na przedmieściach Londynu, panowała ciemność, jednak nie we wszystkich domownicy byli pogrążeni we śnie. W niewielkim, jednorodzinnym domku, 37 - letnia kobieta leżała na miękkim łóżku i wpatrywała się w sufit, swojej sypialni. Nie mogła zasnąć, miała jakieś dziwne przeczucia, że za chwilę wydarzy się coś strasznego. Jednak nie miała pojęcia co by to mogło być. Spojrzała na swojego męża, który smacznie spał, cicho pochrapując. Kobieta po cichu, żeby nie obudzić mężczyzny wyszła z łóżka i zakładając szlafrok, udała się do kuchni. Postanowiła napić się ciepłego mleka z nadzieją, że jej to pomoże. Po chwili z kubkiem, przeniosła się do salonu i zapalając niewielką lampkę usiadła na kanapie. Cały czas dręczyło ją to niespokojne przeczucie. W pewnym momencie niebo przecięła błyskawica, oświetlając na moment salon, zaraz po niej kobieta usłyszała huk, a po chwili było słychać jak ciężkie krople deszczu zderzają się z szybą i parapetem. Podeszła do okna i spoglądała na niebo, które przecinały świetliste zygzaki.  
\- Jane? Co się stało? – kobieta wzdrygnęła się, po czym odwróciła w stronę męża.  
\- Nie mogę spać – podeszła do mężczyzny wtulając się w niego – Mam dziwne przeczucie, że zaraz wydarzy się coś złego.  
\- To tylko przeczucie, co by się złego miało stać? – pocałował żonę w czoło, a w głowie kobiety pojawiła się bardzo niepokojąca myśl.  
\- George, a co jeśli on… - nie musiała kończyć. Mężczyzna słysząc to i widząc wyraz jej twarzy dobrze wiedział o co chodzi.  
\- Nie, to niedorzeczne – kręcił przecząco głową – nie znalazł nas tyle lat, to niemożliwe.  
Sam nie wiedział kogo teraz bardziej chce przekonać. Siebie, czy żonę. W pewnym momencie usłyszeli huk, który dochodził z holu, a po chwili w salonie pojawiło się 5 zamaskowanych postaci w czarnych pelerynach. Mężczyzna poczuł jak cała krew odpływa mu z twarzy. Czyżby przeczucia jego żony były słuszne. Kobieta natomiast zaczęła powoli się przesuwać w stronę kominka.  
\- Świetnie to sobie wykombinowaliście George, a może raczej Alexander. Przez tyle lat udawało wam się nas zwodzić – usłyszeli niski, lekko zachrypnięty głos, gospodarz od razu go poznał.  
\- Witaj przyjacielu, dawno się nie widzieliśmy – odpowiedział Alex zachowując spokój.  
W tym czasie, gdy oczy wszystkich były zwrócone na pana domu, jego żona niepostrzeżenie wyjęła, ze skrytki w kominku dwie różdżki. Po czym zaczęła się powoli zbliżać do męża.  
\- Elizabeth – teraz mężczyzna zwrócił się do kobiety – muszę przyznać, że pomimo upływu tylu lat dalej jesteś olśniewająca.  
Kobieta jednak nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko posłała przybyszom mordercze spojrzenie, potajemnie dając za plecami różdżkę mężowi.  
\- Wystarczy już tych pogaduszek – warknął jeden z śmierciożerców, stojący w tylnym rzędzie.  
\- Masz rację, idziemy – warknął „przewodniczący”.  
\- Nigdzie z wami nie idziemy – powiedział spokojnie brunet – TERAZ! – krzyknął i razem z żoną rzucili zaklęcia na śmierciożerców, niestety oni je odparli. Rozpętała się walka.  
\- Liz, idź po dzieci i uciekajcie stąd – krzyknął do małżonki, pomiędzy kolejnymi zaklęciami Alex.  
\- Nie zostawię cię – krzyknęła kobieta.  
\- Musicie uciekać, on nie może was dopaść – odkrzyknął, kobieta nie zastanawiając się długo, ruszyła w stronę schodów i już po chwili się po niech wspinała.  
\- Nott, zostajesz ze mną – wrzasnął „główny” śmierciożerca – reszta za nią, tylko pamiętajcie, nie może im spaść włos z głowy – pozostała trójka wykonała polecenie.

*****

W tym czasie, w niewielkim pokoju na piętrze smacznie spała młoda szatynka, o kręconych włosami. Nagle gwałtownie podniosła powieki, odsłaniając czekoladowe tęczówki. Na początku nie bardzo wiedziała co się dzieje, ale po chwili dotarło do niej, że na dole słychać jakieś krzyki i odgłosy, jakby ktoś walczył. Od razu podniosła się z łóżka i chwytając różdżkę ruszyła w stronę drzwi. Otworzyła je gwałtownie i stanęła naprzeciwko wysokiego, przystojnego bruneta o zielonych oczach. Stał w drzwiach swojego pokoju.  
\- Chris? Co się dzieje?  
\- Nie wiem Miona.  
W tym momencie na piętrze pojawiła się ich matka, na jej twarzy malował się strach. Młodzi czarodzieje dostrzegli, że w ręce trzyma różdżkę, co ich zdziwiło.  
\- Hermiona, Christopher szybko, musimy uciekać – podbiegła do dzieci.  
\- Mamo, co się dzieje, skąd masz różdżkę – odezwała się gryfonka.  
\- Nie teraz, później wam wszystko wyjaśnię, ale teraz musimy się jakoś stąd wydostać i teleportować – mówiła szybko.  
\- Co…?  
\- Chris nie teraz – zirytowała się kobieta – musimy jak najszybciej się stad wydo… - nie dokończyła, ponieważ dostała zaklęciem oszałamiającym w plecy i osunęła się na ziemię, przed upadkiem ochroniły ją silne ramiona jej syna.  
\- Wybaczcie, ale nie możemy wam na to pozwolić – rodzeństwo usłyszało nieznany sobie głos. Podnieśli głowę i ujrzeli przed sobą trzy postacie w czarnych szatach i maskach na twarzy. Christian stanął przed siostrą, osłaniając ją i wyciągnął przed siebie różdżkę.  
\- Miona uciekaj – odezwał się do szatynki.  
\- Co? Nie, nie zostawię cię – odpowiedziała przestraszona.  
\- Nie dyskutuj, już! – krzyknął i rzucił zaklęcie na śmierciożerców, szatynka natomiast odwróciła się i pobiegła w stronę pokoju znajdującego się na końcu korytarzu.  
\- Malfoy, za nią – krzyknął jedna z czarnych postaci.  
Gdy tylko dziewczyna znalazła się w pomieszczeniu ogarnęła ją panika. Jak ona ma stąd się wydostać? Którędy? Po za tym nie może zostawić swojej rodziny? Co oni z nimi zrobią?  
Podbiegła do okna, otworzyła i wyjrzała za nie. Zastanawiała się, czy jest szansa, aby z niego wyskoczyć i się nie poturbować. Postanowiła zaryzykować, jednak w momencie, gdy wdrapała się na parapet, drzwi gwałtownie się otworzyły i nim zdążyła zareagować trafiło w nią zaklęcie ogłuszające. A ona została złapana, przez silne, męskie ramiona.

*****

Otworzyła oczy i pierwsze co dostrzegła to beżowy baldachim z brązowymi wzorami. Przez moment nie wiedziała co się dzieje, dopiero po chwili przypomniały jej się wydarzenia z nocy. Powoli podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej i rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Leżała na ogromnym łóżku wykonanym z hebanu, przykryta czekoladową pościelą. Po obu jego stronach stały ciemne szafki nocne, wykonane z tego samego materiału co łóżko, szafa oraz biurko znajdujące się w tym pomieszczeniu. Naprzeciwko niej znajdowały się drzwi, jak się domyślała, prowadzące do wyjścia. Po lewej znajdowały się inne drzwi, prawdopodobnie do łazienki. Obok nich stała szafa. Po prawej stronie mieściło się wielkie okno, z beżowymi zasłonami, przez które teraz wpadały promienie słoneczne. Przy nim stało biurko, a pod ścianą obok znajdowała się niewielka biblioteczka. Szatynka powoli wstała z łóżka i zaczęła krążyć po pokoju, zastanawiając się gdzie się znajduje. Podeszła do drzwi, które według niej pomogłyby jej się wydostać z pokoju, niestety były zamknięte. Na nic zdało się szarpanie z klamką. W tym momencie przypomniała sobie o różdżce, zaczęła się rozglądać za nią, jednak nigdzie jej nie dostrzegła. Czuła jak powoli narasta w niej strach i panika. Podeszła do drugich drzwi, jednak tak jak myślała, za nimi znajdowała się łazienka. Nagle usłyszała zgrzyt zamka. Spojrzała w tamtą stronę i widziała jak ktoś wchodzi do pomieszczenia. Dobrze znała tego kogoś. Był to przystojny blondyn, o pięknych, przenikliwych, stalowych tęczówkach. Był dużo wyższy od szatynki, a z jego twarzy praktycznie nigdy nie znikał ironiczny uśmiech, także w tym momencie jego usta były ułożony w ten „grymas”.  
\- Malfoy – warknęła Hermiona.  
\- Widzę, że już się obudziłaś – jego kpiący uśmiech tylko się poszerzył na widok dziewczyny, a oczy zalśniły dziwnym blaskiem, kiedy mierzył pannę Granger od stóp do głów, przy czym zatrzymał się on na chwilę, na zgrabnych nogach i dekolcie szatynki. Dopiero teraz gryfonka spostrzegła, że stoi przed nim jedynie w swojej krótkiej, satynowej koszulce nocnej. Gdy w końcu skończył bezczelnie przyglądać się dziewczynie, podszedł do szafy, wyciągną z niej czarną, sukienkę i rzucił ją na łóżko.  
\- Ubieraj się i idziemy - warknął.  
\- Słucham? Gdzie? Nigdzie z tobą nie pójdę dopóki nie dowiem się o co tu chodzi – odpowiedziała zakładając ręce na piersi.  
\- Albo sama się ubierzesz, albo sam to zrobię, ale nie będzie to przyjemne – wysyczał wściekły – Mam ważniejsze sprawy niż marnowanie tutaj czasu z tobą.  
Panna Granger widząc, że Mlafoy’owi niewiele trzeba, by stracił nad sobą panowanie postanowił z nim już nie dyskutować.  
\- Wyjdź – jej głos był stanowczy, a widząc jak wściekły ślizgon zbliża się do niej, szybko dodała – Chcę się przebrać, chyba nie myślałeś, że będę to robić przy tobie.  
\- Będę za drzwiami, więc nie myśl o ucieczce. Pozostałe części garderoby masz w szafie – powiedział i wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Dziewczyna podeszła do łóżka i wzięła do ręki kawałek materiału. Musiała przyznać, że sukienka była ładna i zapewne bardzo droga. Odłożyła ją z powrotem i podeszła do szafy. Była pełna ubrań, co dziwne część z jej zawartości to były jej ubrania, które powinny znajdować się u niej w domu. Cała ta sprawa coraz bardziej zaczęła ją intrygować.  
\- Ruszaj się – usłyszała zimny głos blondyna, dobiegający zza drzwi. Otrząsnęła się z rozmyślań i szybko założyła sukienkę. Czarny kawałek materiału idealnie przylegał do jej ciała, podkreślając jej walory. Miała grube ramiączka, okrągły dekolt i sięgała jej do kolan. Na nogi włożyła czarne czółenka i podeszła do drzwi, otwierając je. Naprzeciwko nich nonszalancko oparty o ścianę stał Draco Malfoy.  
\- Nareszcie – warknął – Idziemy – chwycił szatynkę za nadgarstek i pociągnął wzdłuż korytarza. Gryfonka jednak stawiała opór.  
\- Nigdzie z tobą nie pójdę, dopóki nie powiesz mi co tu się dzieje.  
\- Nie mam zamiaru z tobą dyskutować. Zaczynasz coraz bardziej działać mi na nerwy – warknął, chwycił dziewczynę w pasie, przerzucił ją sobie przez ramię i ruszył w dalszą drogę, nie przejmując się wrzaskami Hermiony i jej pięściami, uderzającymi o jego plecy. Zatrzymał się dopiero po około 5 minutach, pod wielkimi dębowymi drzwiami. Nie przejmując się gryfonką, zrzucił ją na ziemię. Dziewczyna posłała mu wściekłe spojrzenie, na co ten tylko kpiąco się uśmiechnął. Szybko podniosła się z ziemi i stanęła naprzeciwko drzwi. Po chwili zostały otwarte, przez Malfoya juniora, a oczom Hermiony ukazała się wielka sala, w której dominowało srebro i czerń. Na końcu znajdowała się podest, a na nim stało krzesło, przypominające szatynce tron. Przed podestem stali ludzie odziani w czarne szaty, a ich twarze były teraz zwrócone w stronę dziewczyny. Natomiast na środku pomieszczenia, znajdowały się trzy postacie, w których rozpoznała swoich rodziców i brata. Od razu pobiegła w ich kierunku, wpadając w silne ramiona ojca.  
\- Miona nic ci nie jest? – spytał się.  
\- Nie, a wam – spojrzała na matkę i brata.  
\- Wszystko dobrze – starsza z kobiet starała się uśmiechnąć, aby zapewnić córkę, że wszystko w porządku, niestety nie bardzo jej to wyszło.  
\- Tato – gryfonka zwróciła się do rodziciela – co się dzie… - nie dane jej jednak było dokończyć, ponieważ, w tym momencie wielkie, dębowe drzwi otwarły się gwałtownie, a do pomieszczenia wszedł mężczyzna. Wyglądał na około 60 lat, miał kruczoczarne włosy, wśród których znajdowały się siwe pasma. Jego czekoladowe oczy spoglądały na wszystkich z pogardą, a usta układały się w kpiący uśmiech. Pomimo zmarszczek znajdujących się na jego twarzy był bardzo przystojny. Miał na sobie czarny, dopasowany garnitur, srebrną koszulę i zielony krawat. W dłoni dzierżył swoją różdżkę. Szatynka zastanawiała się, kim jest ów mężczyzna, jednak kiedy stanął on na podeście, a śmierciożercy uklękli przed nim już wiedziała - Voldemort.   
\- Jaki wspaniały rodzinny obrazek – zakpił siadając na tronie.  
\- Czego od nas chcesz? – zapytał wojowniczo ojciec Hermiony, spoglądając prosto w oczy Czarnego Pana. Ten tylko pokręcił głową.  
\- A jak myślisz Alexander? Chcę odzyskać rodzinę – w jego głosie brzmiała kpina. Rodzeństwo Granger spojrzało pytającym wzrokiem na swojego rodziciela, jednak nie zdążyli zadać nurtującego ich pytania. Voldemort poniósł się z krzesła i po chwili stał już przed nimi. – Elizabeth, jak zwykle zachwycasz swoją urodą – przyglądał się kobiecie, po czym jego wzrok przesunął się na młodszą z kobiet – i widzę, że córka odziedziczyła ją po tobie – kontynuował, a jego ręka z różdżką powędrowała w stronę czekoladowookiej.  
\- Nie dotykaj jej – warknął Alexander, chowając córkę za swoje plecy.  
\- Jak zwykle odważny, bohaterski – zakpił Riddle.  
\- Tato o co chodzi z Alexandrem i Elizabeth, co tu się dzieje? – głos zabrał najmłodszy z brunetów.  
\- Oh, czyżbyście nie powiedzieli dzieciom prawdy? – Marvolo udawał zdziwionego – Jak tak można – zakpił – teraz rozumiem dlaczego wasze potomstwo nie przywitało się z własnym dziadkiem.  
Państwo Granger momentalnie pobledli i ze strachem spojrzeli na swoje pociechy, które z ogromnym szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy wodziły wzrokiem od rodzicieli do Czarnego Pana.  
\- Jaki dziadek? O co tu chodzi? – odezwała się Hermiona.  
\- Co przed nami ukrywacie? – wtrącił Christopher.  
\- Miona, Chris… – zaczął ich ojciec – posłuchajcie, to nie tak jak….  
\- Nie! – krzyknęła gryfonka – Tato nie kręć, powiedz prawdę – powiedziała już spokojniej.  
\- Dobrze – westchnął – ale dobrze by było, gdybyśmy mogli porozmawiać na osobności – spojrzał znacząco na Riddle.  
\- No dobrze – powiedział lekceważąco Voldemort – Tam możecie porozmawiać – machnął ręką wskazując drzwi znajdujące się na podeście. Cała czwórka ruszyła w tamtym kierunku i już po chwili znajdowali się w niewielkim, ale eleganckim i przytulnym saloniku. W kominku wesoło trzaskał ogień. Ściany miały ładny odcień brązu, beżowe fotele i kanapa idealnie z nimi współgrały. Pomiędzy nimi znajdował się niewielki szklany stoliczek, a pod jedną ze ścian znajdowała się biblioteczka i barek. Kiedy wszyscy zajęli miejsca siedzące, głos zabrał pan Granger.  
\- Opowiemy wam teraz wszystko, ale proszę, nie przerywajcie nam. Czas na pytania i wyrzuty przyjdzie jak skończymy mówić – spojrzał na swoje potomstwo, które zgadzając się pokiwało głowami.  
\- Tak naprawdę nazywam się Alexander Riddle, a moim ojcem jest Tom Riddle – widział ogromny szok na twarzach swoich dzieci.  
\- Ja natomiast jestem Elizabeth Riddle, a moje nazwisko rodowe to Black. Jestem daleką kuzynką Narcyzy, Belli, a także Syriusza – teraz głos zabrała kobieta.  
\- Od urodzenia byłem uczony, że mugole, mieszańcy i szlamy nie mają prawa istnieć, że trzeba ich tępić i wybić. Prawdziwymi ludźmi są tylko czarodzieje czystej krwi. Wtedy w to wierzyłem, podziwiałem mojego ojca, chciałem być taki jak on. Wszystko zaczęło się zmieniać jak rozpocząłem naukę w Hogwarcie. Po raz pierwszy spotkałem tam osoby pochodzące z mugolskich rodzin, poznałem ich lepiej, z niektórymi się zaprzyjaźniłem i dostrzegłem, że w niczym nie różnią się od nas. Próbowałem na ten temat porozmawiać z ojcem, ale nie chciał mnie słuchać. Kiedy miałem 14 lat po raz pierwszy widziałem jak Voldemort i jego sługusy torturują i zabijają rodziców, jednego z uczniów Hogwartu. To było straszne. Powiedziałem o tym mojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi, jednak on mnie nie poparł. Uważał, że mój ojciec ma rację. Mimo to nie pozwoliłem, by odmienne zdania nas poróżniły. Rok później zakochałem się w waszej matce – z delikatnym uśmiechem spojrzał w oczy swojej żony – oczywiście, zarówno moi rodzice jak i jej byli z tego faktu bardzo zadowoleni. Pomimo tego, że Liz należy do Blacków, nigdy nie popierała mojego ojca, ale nie mówiła o tym na głos. To był kolejny powód, żeby nie wierzyć ślepo w idee waszego dziadka. Zaraz po ukończeniu Hogwartu pobraliśmy się, a rok później Lisa zaszła w ciąże. Byliśmy tacy szczęśliwi, kiedy się o tym dowiedzieliśmy, ale gdy tylko ta informacja dotarła do Voldemorta, zaczął wam planować całą przyszłość, a raczej jednego z was, bo nie wiedzieliśmy, że urodzi się wasza dwójka. Baliśmy się tego, nie mogliśmy znieść myśli, że on wychowa nasze dziecko, na takiego samego mordercę, jakim sam jest, ale mimo to nic nie robiliśmy w tym kierunku, żeby ochronić naszą rodzinę. Jednak, kiedy dowiedziałem się, że zostałem ojcem bliźniaków, a chwilę potem was zobaczyłem, już wiedziałem co trzeba zrobić. Musiałem nas ukryć. Było to dość trudne, ponieważ ojciec domyślając się, że już nie jestem po jego stronie i będę chciał was uchronić, przed jego wpływem, kazał mojemu przyjacielowi nas śledzić. Dowiedziałem się o tym i w dniu waszego wypisania, powiedziałem mu, że są jakieś problemy z waszym zdrowiem, więc musicie zostać dłużej w Mungu. Uwierzył, dzięki temu w ten dzień nie poszedł ze mną do was. Wykorzystaliśmy to i ukryliśmy się. Przez pewien czas śmierciożercy deptali nam po piętach, więc przenosiliśmy się w różne miejsca. Kiedy upewniliśmy się, że jego sługusy całkowicie stracili nasz ślad, załatwiłem fałszywe papiery, według których od tej pory nazywaliśmy się George i Jane Granger, kupiliśmy dom w mugolskiej dzielnicy, na wszelki wypadek, rzuciliśmy na niego kilka zaklęć ochronnych i udawaliśmy mugoli. Stwierdziliśmy, że dzięki temu będziecie bezpieczniejsi. Dlatego też postanowiliśmy cię Chris zapisać do Dumstrangu. Uznaliśmy, że tak będzie lepiej, ponieważ, gdyby ktoś z rodziców Ślizgonów dowiedział się o was, Riddle by nas odnalazł. Niestety, nie wiem jakim cudem, ale udało mu się nas znaleźć. Przepraszamy was, że przez tyle lat was okłamywaliśmy, ale to wszystko dla was, żebyście byli bezpieczni.  
Alexander Riddle zakończył swoją opowieść. Zapadła cisza, którą przerywał jedynie trzaskający w kominku ogień. Małżeństwo wpatrywało się wyczekująco w swoje potomstwo. Widzieli ich szeroko otwarte oczy, utkwione w nich. Usta na przemian otwierali i zamykali, zastanawiając się co powinni powiedzieć.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Hermiona, Chris, powiedzcie coś – ciszę przerwała Elizabeth. Jej ton była błagalny, a w oczach pojawiły się łzy.  
\- Ale nie mam pojęcia co powiedzieć, tyle informacji… - Christopher powiedział wypranym z emocji głosem, jego twarz również niczego nie wyrażała.  
\- Tyle lat – zaczęła młodsza z szatynek łamiącym się głosem – tyle lat, zarówno ja jak i inni myśleliśmy, że jestem mugolaczką. Tyle lat wysłuchiwania wyzwisk pod moim adresem, zwłaszcza od Malfoya – z jej oczu zaczęły płynąć łzy, na wspomnienie tych wszystkich razów – Wiem, że nas kochacie i rozumiem, że zrobiliście to dla naszego dobra. Jestem wam za to ogromnie wdzięczna, ale jednak gdzieś tam wewnątrz mnie, jakaś cząstka ma do was żal. Teraz wszystko się zmieni. Wszyscy będą wiedzieć kim jestem, także Harry, Ron, Ginny. Co się stanie z naszą przyjaźnią. Przecież Voldemort pragnie śmierci Harrego. Co teraz? – gryfonka rozpłakała się już na dobre. Jej matka od razu do niej podeszła i bardzo mocno do siebie przytuliła.  
\- Wiem to kochanie, wiem, że przez tajemnice was skrzywdziliśmy, ale damy radę. Jakoś z tego wyjdziemy. Twoi przyjaciele na pewno cię zrozumieją.  
Nagle usłyszeli jak od strony drzwi dochodzą ciche i wolne oklaski. Oczy czwórki czarodziei zwróciły się w tamtym kierunku i ujrzeli osobę, przez którą teraz tu są.  
\- Jakie to wzruszające – zakpił – Wspaniała rodzina, która sobie ufa i przebacza. Ta rozmowa naprawdę mnie wzruszyła, a przy okazji przypomniała mi o jednym małym, ale bardzo istotnym szczególe – moja mądra wnuczka, jest najlepszą przyjaciółkom Harry’ego Potter’a – podszedł do dziewczyny i chciał dotknąć jej policzka, jednak w ostatniej chwili, poczuła jak na jego nadgarstku zaciska się silna, męska dłoń, nie pozwalając mu wykonać kolejnego ruchu. Spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i ujrzał twarz przystojnego młodzieńca, podobnego do jego syna, jedynie kolor oczu się nie zgadzał. Te były zielone.  
\- Ojciec mówił już, żebyś nie dotykał Hermiony – warknął brunet.  
\- Christopher, tak samo bohaterski i odważny jak jego ojciec – odezwał się Riddle odsuwając się – Będziesz wspaniałym następcom, tylko trzeba cię będzie do tego przygotować. Dlatego też po wakacjach jedziesz do Hogwartu, żeby mógł cię mieć na oku.  
Młody chłopak spojrzał na niego lekko zdziwionym, lekko przestraszonym wzrokiem.  
\- Nie pozwolę, aby Chris stał się takim samym potworem jak ty – odezwała się Elisabeth. Tom puścił mimo uszu to co powiedział kobieta. Kontynuował dalej.  
\- Ale o tym pomyśli się trochę później, na razie trzeba się zająć naszą cudowną Hermioną i jej przyjacielem – uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
\- Nigdy nie pomogę ci dotrzeć do Harrego – wycedziła przez zęby nowa panna Riddle.  
\- Ależ oczywiście, że pomożesz, nawet jeśli tego nie chcesz. Jak myślisz co zrobi nasz wspaniały Wybraniec, kiedy dowie się, że jego najlepsza przyjaciółka i jej rodzina, są przeze mnie przetrzymywani i torturowani? – spojrzał w czekoladowe tęczówki dziewczyny i tak jak się spodziewał, ujrzał w nich strach. – No wydaje mi się, że na dziś wystarczy rodzinnych pogaduszek. Wracamy – powiedział otwierając drzwi. Kiedy cała rodzina ponownie znalazła się w ogromnej sali, Voldemort ponownie przemówił.  
\- Jak już wszyscy zapewne wiedzą, w końcu odnalazłem mojego syna i jego rodzinę. Wszystko dzięki jednemu z moich najwierniejszych sług Lucjuszowi Malfoy.  
\- Ty zdrajco – wycedził przez zęby Alex, słysząc słowa swojego ojca – widzę, że nasza przyjaźń nigdy, nic dla ciebie nie znaczyła.  
Głowa rodziny Malfoy jak i Voldemory uśmiechnęli się kpiąco słysząc Alexandra, natomiast Hermiona spoglądała na swojego ojca z niedowierzaniem. A więc najlepszym przyjacielem jej rodziciela był Lucjusz Malfoy, którego syn był jej największym wrogiem.  
\- W zamian za twoje oddanie – kontynuował Czarny Pan – twoja rodzina będzie sprawować opiekę nad większą częścią mojej rodziny. Uważam, że to dla was ogromny zaszczyt i kolejna okazja do okazania waszej lojalności.  
Zapadła chwila ciszy, podczas, której Tom przyglądał się zszokowanym minom swojego pierworodnego i jego rodziny.  
\- Także – kontynuował – od dziś Lucjuszu i Narcyzo pod waszym nadzorem jest mój syn i jego cudowna żona. Draco – zwrócił się do młodego blondyna – jesteś osobiście odpowiedzialny za Hermionę, cokolwiek się stanie, ty za to odpowiesz. Natomiast Blaise Zabini od dziś pilnuje Christophera – z rzędu śmieriożerców, wyszedł wysoki, przystojny brunet o ciemnej karnacji i czarnych oczach – Teraz możecie odejść – słudzy Voldemorta zaczęli się rozchodzić - Draco – chłopak zatrzymał się i spojrzał na swojego pana – zabierz Hermionę do jej komnaty i dopilnuj by z niej nie wychodziła, bez mojego pozwolenia.  
\- Słucham?! – szatynka słysząc te słowa, zdenerwowała się – Nie masz prawa mnie więzić!  
Riddle słysząc dziewczyna, krótko się zaśmiał, po czym spojrzał znacząco na Malfoy’a juniora.  
Chłopak poszedł do dziewczyny i chwytając ja za nadgarstek, pociągnął w stronę wyjścia. Hermiona zaczęła się szarpać i wyrywać. Zdenerwowany ślizgon, stracił w końcu cierpliwość do panny Riddle i ponownie przerzucając ją sobie przez ramię, wymaszerował z sali. Chris widząc to chciał zareagować, ale w ostatniej chwili powstrzymali go rodzice, mówiąc, że Hermionie nic się nie stanie, a on nie powinien się narażać.  
\- Alex, chodź ze mną - odezwał się Voldemort, kiedy w pomieszczeniu została rodzina Riddle, państwo Malfoy i Zabini – Musimy porozmawiać. Lucjusz chodź z nami.  
Trójka mężczyzn wyszła z sali i zagłębili się w ciemny korytarz. Po chwili znaleźli się w gustownie urządzonym gabinecie. Tom usiadł na fotelu, znajdującym się za wielkim, hebanowym biurkiem. Natomiast młodsi mężczyźni zajęli miejsca po drugiej stronie.  
\- Po co mnie tu sprowadziłeś – spytał się Alexander.  
\- Mamy do omówienia kilka spraw drogi synu – Czarny Pan wygodnie oparł łokcie o oparcia fotela i złączył palce dłoni – a konkretniej, są to sprawy dotyczące ciebie i przyszłości twoich dzieci.  
\- Niby dlaczego mielibyśmy słuchać twoich rozkazów?  
\- Ponieważ, teraz jesteście pod moim stałym nadzorem, i mogę zrobić z wami wszystko co zechcę. Lepiej, żebyście wykonywali moje polecenia sami, inaczej będę zmuszony użyć przemocy.  
\- A teraz, zmuszając mnie do bycia ci uległym i zastraszanie, to nie jest przemoc?  
\- Może, ale chyba lepsza taka, niż gdybym kazał torturować Elizabeth i Hermionę.  
\- Myślałem, że Hermiona jest ci potrzebna.  
\- A czy ja mówiłem o jej zabiciu? Mówię o torturach, oczywiście dotyczy to tylko naszej wspaniałej przyjaciółeczki Potter’a, natomiast kto wie co może spotkać naszą uroczą Liz – na jego twarzy zagościł kpiący uśmiech widząc, że jego syn zaczyna się łamać.  
\- Co mam zrobić? – wycedził przez zęby. Był wściekły, musiał być posłuszny, nie może pozwolić, aby coś się stało jego rodzinie.  
\- Tak dużo lepiej – głowa rodziny Riddle poszerzyła swój kpiący uśmieszek – stajesz po mojej stronie, będziesz dowodził niektórymi akcjami, po zakończeniu Hogwartu dołączy do nas także Christopher, do końca wakacji oraz podczas przerw w roku szkolnym zostanie poddany treningowi. Natomiast Hermiona jest na razie najważniejsza dla mojego planu. Dzięki niej dotrę do Wybrańca i zniszczę go. Twoim zadaniem jest przekonanie jej, aby mnie wsparła, w innym wypadku zostanę zmuszony do zastosowania drastyczniejszych środków.  
Tom zakończył swoją wypowiedź i w tym momencie trójka mężczyzn usłyszała pukanie do drzwi.  
\- Wejść.

*****

\- Malfoy postaw mnie natychmiast!  
\- …  
\- Słyszysz?!  
\- …  
\- Malfoy!  
Krzyki szatynki niosły się po całej rezydencji, nic nie pomagały, podobnie jak walenie pięściami w plecy blondyna. W końcu doszli to pokoju dziewczyny. Gdy tylko znaleźli się w pomieszczeniu, ślizgon, nie starając się na delikatność, rzucił Hermionę na łóżko, a po chwili obok niej na miękkim materacu wylądował jakiś patyk. Podniosła go – jej różdżka.  
\- Czarny Pan kazał zwrócić, ale nie myśl sobie, że dzięki temu uda ci się stąd uciec – powiedział Dracon, po czym odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.  
\- Czekaj! – zawołała za nim gryfonka, podnosząc się z łóżka – Nie możesz mnie tu zamknąć!  
\- Mogę, a nawet muszę – odpowiedział z kpiącym uśmiechem – mam takie rozkazy.  
\- Chcę się z nim widzieć, chcę porozmawiać z Voldemortem.  
\- Jak sobie panienka życzy – zakpił, po czym wyszedł z jej pokoju trzaskając drzwiami.  
Draco szedł wzdłuż korytarza, kierując się do schodów. Po drodze zastanawiał się nad tą całą sytuacją. Czarny Pan odnalazł swoją rodzinę. Jego wnuczką okazała się szlama Granger…, o nie już nie szlama…i nie Granger. Teraz to panna Riddle, potomkini Salazara Slitherina. Mało tego to on, Draco Malfoy odpowiada za nią. Wiedział, że nie będzie łatwo. Dziewczyna nie podporządkuje się tak łatwo. Musi ją mieć cały czas na oku, inaczej może się to dla niego źle skończyć. Jego rozmyślania zakończyły się, kiedy doszedł do drzwi, za którymi znajdował się gabinet Toma Marvolo Riddle’a. Zapukał i czekał, aż usłyszy zaproszenie. Kiedy je usłyszał przekroczył próg i wszedł do pomieszczenia.  
\- Panie – skłonił się lekko.  
\- O co chodzi? – spytał pokazując ręką swoim wcześniejszym rozmówcą by odeszli.  
\- Hermiona chce z tobą porozmawiać – na twarzy Riddle’a wykwitł kpiący uśmiech słysząc te słowa.  
\- No to przyprowadź ją tutaj – młody Malfoy skłonił się i wyszedł. Po około 5 minutach wrócił razem z ładną szatynką.  
\- Usiądźcie – młodzi czarodzieje wykonali polecenie.  
\- O czym chciałaś porozmawiać?  
\- Nie chcę być więziona! Chcę móc opuszczać mój pokój! – wykrzyczała młoda gryfonka, podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca.  
\- Dobrze – odpowiedział spokojnie.  
\- Jakim prawem mnie przet….! – zaczęła krzyczeć – Słucham? – z wrażenia z powrotem usiadła – Zgadzasz się?  
\- Oczywiście – uśmiechnął się ironicznie – ale są pewne warunki.  
\- Wiedziałam – prychnęła szatynka – jakie są twoje warunki?  
\- Cały czas będziesz pod nadzorem Dracona, nie wolno ci przed nim uciekać. Jeśli on nie będzie mógł cię pilnować, wyznaczy kogoś na swoje zastępstwo. Oczywiście wyrażam zgodę, jedynie na poruszanie się po terenie rezydencji. Jeśli będziesz chciała opuścić dom, masz mnie spytać o zgodę. – jego uśmiech przez całą wypowiedź się powiększał, widząc minę na twarzy wnuczki – Albo przystajesz na te warunki, albo wracasz do pokoju – dodał widząc otwierające się usta Hermiony, aby się sprzeciwić.  
\- Dobrze, zgadzam się – warknęła wstając i ruszając w stronę wyjścia. Zatrzymała się przy drzwiach i odwróciła w stronę blondyna – Ruszaj dupę Malfoy, nie mam zamiaru tu siedzieć – powiedziała i wyszła z gabinetu.

*****

Siedziała na wielkim łóżku, opierając się o jedną z kolumn. Drzwi do jej pokoju były otwarte na oścież, podobnie jak te w sypialni naprzeciwko, która należała do Draco Malfoy’a. W tym momencie blondyn przebywał tam razem z Blaisem i bratem Hermiony, a chciał, czy raczej musiał mieć oko na pannę Riddle. Pomimo ogromnej niechęci szatynki do ślizgona, Chris go polubił. Zaprzyjaźnił się z blondynem i Blaisem.  
Gryfonka trzymała w dłoniach książkę, jednak jej zamyślony wzrok utkwiony był w jakimś punkcie na ścianie. Zastanawiała się co powinna teraz zrobić. Musi ostrzec przyjaciół, zwłaszcza Harry’ego i wyjaśnić im o co chodzi, tylko jak to zrobić? Najlepszym sposobem, byłoby udanie się do Nory, ale przecież nie ma możliwości opuszczenia rezydencji. Musi porozmawiać z rodzicami. Zerwała się z miękkiego materaca, zrzucając książkę na podłogę i szybkim krokiem wymaszerowała na korytarz, udając się w stronę schodów. Nie doszła nawet do połowy drogi, gdy poczuła mocne szarpnięcie i uderzyła plecami o ścianę.  
\- Mogę wiedzieć gdzie się wybierasz? – usłyszała wściekły syk swojego „opiekuna”.  
\- Nie bój się, nie mam zamiaru uciec. Chcę tylko zobaczyć się z rodzicami.  
\- Mimo to powinienem o tym wiedzieć i muszę ci towarzyszyć, a nie mam teraz ochoty nigdzie iść.  
\- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi, jak chcesz to tu zostań, ja cię nie wydam.  
\- Może i nie, ale możesz próbować uciec.  
\- To już twój problem – wyrwała się blondynowi i ruszyła nie patrząc na niego, jednak ponownie poczuła, jak chłopak popycha ją na ścianę i przygniata swoim ciałem. Spojrzała w jego zimne tęczówki. Widziała w nich obojętność i gniew.  
\- Nie drażnij mnie – warknął – to, że jesteś wnuczką Czarnego Pana, nie oznacza, że możesz sobie mną rządzić – puścił Hermione i ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju, kiedy był już w wejściu, spojrzał w stronę gryfonki – Za 15 minut widzę cię z powrotem w pokoju.  
Panna Riddle wiedząc, że młody Malfoy zdolny jest do wszystkiego, szybkim krokiem ruszyła w stronę sypialni rodziców. Wcześniej słyszała, że jej mama źle się czuje i leży w łóżku. Doszła pod odpowiednie drzwi i zapukała, gdy usłyszała ciche zaproszenie weszła do pomieszczenia.  
Starsza szatynka leżała na wielkim dębowym łożu. Była strasznie blada, a pod oczami miała lekkie sińce.  
\- Cześć mamusiu – uśmiechnęła się do rodzicielki i podeszła do łóżka, siadając na miękkim materacu.  
\- Witaj kochanie – słaby uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Elizabeth.  
\- Jak się czujesz?  
\- Już lepiej. Dalej mi trochę słabo, ale mdłości mi już przeszły.  
\- To dobrze. Mamo, potrzebuję pomocy.  
\- Stało się coś? Młody Malfoy coś ci zrobił?  
\- Nie licząc tego, że jest cholernie irytujący, to nie – gryfonka sięgnęła po różdżkę, wyciszyła pokój i kontynuowała - Chodzi o to, że chcę się spotkać z Harrym. Musze z nim porozmawiać i wytłumaczyć, jak wygląda sytuacja, ale nie mogę opuścić budynku bez zgody tej szumowiny. Proszę pomóżcie mi z ojcem wydostać się stąd i pozbyć się nadzoru Malfoya.  
Pani Riddle zamyśliła się na chwilę. Chciała pomóc córce, ale nie bardzo wiedziała co zrobić, jednak w pewnym momencie ją olśniło.  
\- Wiem. Jutro planuję wybrać się do Munga…, później wytłumaczę – dodała widząc jak otwierają się usta jej dziecka – Powiemy Marvolo, że ostatnimi czasy też się źle czujesz i chcę, byś pojechała tam ze mną, by mogli cię też przebadać. Przekonamy go, żeby pojechała z nami tylko Narcyza, bo same na pewno nas nie puści.  
\- A co potem? Jak się wymknę z Munga?  
\- Powiesz, że chcesz iść np. do księgarni, a ja przekonam Cyzię, aby została ze mną. Będziesz mieć jakieś 30 minut. Dasz radę?  
\- Postaram się, dziękuję – szatynka przytuliła się do matki – Mamo, a po co idziesz do Munga?  
\- Wiesz, że ostatnimi czasy, źle się czuję. Dzisiaj się pogorszyło i twój ojciec nalega, abym się zbadała.  
\- Ale to nic poważnego? – gryfonka zaniepokoiła się lekko.  
\- Myślę, że nie.


	4. Chapter 4

Udało się. Voldemort zgodził się, aby Hermiona wybrała się razem ze swoją matką i Narcyzą do Munga. Zastanawiała się jakich argumentów użyła Elizabeth, że Czarny Pan pozwolił, aby Dracon został w rezydencji. Młoda szatynka właśnie kierowała się do wyjścia ze szpitala. Pani Malfoy bez problemu zgodziła się, aby panna Riddle sama wybrała się do księgarni. Gryfonka opuściła budynek i skierowała się do niewielkiej, ciemnej uliczki. Niewiedziała jednak, że ktoś ją obserwuje. Gdy tylko znalazła się z daleka od ludzi, teleportowała się z cichym trzaskiem.

*****

Dracon Malfoy siedziała w wygodnym fotelu, w jego ręce spoczywała szklanka z bursztynowym płynem. Jak zwykle drzwi jego pokoju były otwarte na oścież, podobnie jak w sypialni obok. Wzrok blondyna utkwiony był w młodej szatynce, która leżała na wielkim łożu w swoim pokoju i czytała książkę. W pewnym momencie, wchodząca do pomieszczenia postać zasłoniła mu widok na pannę Riddle.  
\- Draco, Czarny Pan cię wzywa – Goyle odezwał się do młodego Malfoya – ja w tym czasie mam przypilnować dziewczynę.  
\- Jasne – wstał z fotela i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Szedł wzdłuż korytarza, dopóki nie dotarł do schodów. Zszedł nimi do salonu, a stamtąd ruszył w stronę drzwi gabinetu. Kiedy się pod nimi znalazł zapukał i czekał na zaproszenie. Po usłyszeniu stanowczego „Wejść”, otworzył drzwi i ujrzał Czarnego Pana siedzącego za wielkim biurkiem w czarnym fotelu. W ręce trzymał szklankę z Ognistą Whisky. Blondyn wszedł do środka i pokłonił się Lordowi.  
\- Panie wzywałeś.  
\- Usiądź Draco – młody Malfoy usiadł na fotelu, a Czarny Pan kontynuował – mam dla ciebie zadanie. Dzisiaj przyszła do mnie moja synowa prosząc mnie, abym pozwolił iść Hermionie jutro do Munga z nią i twoją matką. Jak stwierdziła, Hermiona od kilku dni źle się czuje i chce by zbadał ją uzdrowiciel. Zgodziłem się. Uważam, że one coś kombinują, więc twoim zadaniem jest jutro śledzenie ich, a szczególnie Hermiony i dowiedzenie się co planuje. Zrozumiałeś?  
\- Tak panie – odpowiedział chłopak.  
\- Możesz odejść – ślizgon skłonił się i opuścił gabinet Voldemorta.

*****

Następnego dnia Draco opuścił dom kilka minut przed tym, zanim zrobiła to panna Riddle z matką i panią Malfoy. Usiadł przy wolnym stoliku, w niewielkiej kawiarence obok wejścia do szpitala. Po chwili pojawiły się trzy kobiety, które zniknęły za szybą wystawy sklepowej, która prowadziła do św. Munga. Nie minęło jednak 5 minut, kiedy na chodniku pojawiła się Hermiona. Młody Malfoy wyszedł z kawiarni i ruszył za szatynką, uważając, by go nie zauważyła. Trafili do ciemnej uliczki, blondyn schował się za stojącym, pod murem budynku, kontenerem. Hermiona rozejrzała się, czy mugole jej nie zauważą i teleportowała się z cichym trzaskiem. Draco zastanawiał się, gdzie gryfonka mogła się udać. W tej chwili gratulował sobie w duchu, że w nocy rzucił na dziewczynę zaklęcie lokalizujące, dzięki czemu bez problemu mógł się teleportować w to samo miejsce co szatynka. Po chwili już go nie było. Znalazł się na jakimś wzgórzu, dookoła było wiele różnych, większych bądź mniejszych pagórków. Na sąsiednim, dostrzegł wysoki budynek, składający się z kilku pięter. Zastanawiał się do kogo może on należeć. Co prawda miał swoje podejrzenia, ale wolał się upewnić. Przyjrzał się uważnie i na podwórku przed domem zauważył burzę kasztanowych loków. Nagle z domu wyleciała dziewczyna o długich ognistych włosach, która rzuciła się Hermionie na szyję. Czyli tak jak podejrzewał, przed nim znajdował się dom Weasley’ów. Powoli ruszył w tamtym kierunku, planując zaczaić się bliżej Nory.

*****

Hermiona wylądowała na niewielkiej polanie. Przed sobą ujrzała Norę. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie i ruszyła w stronę drewnianej furtki. Nie zdążyła dojść do drzwi, kiedy wybiegła z niej ruda osóbka, rzucając się szatynce na szyję.  
\- Mionka! – panna Weasley mocno przytuliła przyjaciółkę.  
\- Ginny – Hermiona także objęła rudą.  
\- Nic ci nie jest? Nawet nie wiesz jak się martwiłam, kiedy usłyszałam, że na twój dom napadli śmierciożercy oraz, że zaginęliście. Powiedz co się stało, wszystko w porządku z twoją rodziną?  
\- Ginny, spokojnie. Wejdę do środka, przywitam się ze wszystkimi, usiądziemy i wszystko wam opowiem – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, lekko rozbawiona zachowaniem przyjaciółki. Panna Weasley wypuściła z objęć szatynkę i chwytając za rękę pociągnęła do środka domu. Ledwie przekroczyła próg, a poczuła jak obejmują ją kobiece ramiona.  
\- Hermiono, tak dobrze cię widzieć – pani Weasley miała łzy w oczach – Wszystko dobrze?  
\- Tak – Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do Molly.  
\- Chłopcy są w salonie, idź do nich. Na pewno się ucieszą – ruda kobieta uśmiechnęła się promiennie, wypuszczając z matczynych objęć gryfonkę.  
Panna Riddle skierowała swoje kroki w stronę pomieszczenia, gdzie znajdowali się jej przyjaciele. Za nią kroczyła Ginny. Harry i Ron siedzieli na starej kanapie, tyłem do wejścia i zawzięcie o czymś dyskutowali.  
\- Cześć – szatynka postanowiła się odezwać. Chłopcy odwrócili głowy w stronę dziewczyny. Na ich twarzach wymalowane było zdziwienie, które po chwili zamieniło się w szerokie uśmiechy. Hermiona nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy do niej dobiegli i znalazła się w ich objęciach.  
\- Chłopcy dusicie mnie – wychrypiała gryfonka.  
\- Przepraszamy, ale cieszymy się, że nic ci nie jest. Nawet nie wiesz jak się martwiliśmy – powiedział Harry siadając na kanapie obok przyjaciółki – Co się stało?  
\- Wszystko wam opowiem, tylko proszę, nie przerywajcie mi, bo nie mam zbyt dużo czasu – jej towarzysze pokiwali zgodnie głowami. Gryfonka wzięła głęboki wdech i zaczęła opowiadać.  
\- Wszystko zaczęło się od porwania, przez śmierciożerców… - Hermiona mówiła cały czas przyglądając się twarzom przyjaciół. Widziała, jak reagują na jej opowieść. Zaczynając od szoku, przechodząc do przerażenia, kończąc - na szczęście, dla szatynki - na zrozumieniu i jakby współczuciu - …za chwilę muszę wracać, żeby nie wzbudzić podejrzeń Narcyzy.  
Zapadał cisza, którą przerywały jedynie dźwięki dochodzące z kuchni.  
\- Miona, pomożemy ci. Nie możesz tam wrócić – Ron odezwał się jako pierwszy.  
\- Ron zrozum, muszę. Jeśli moja matka wróci do domu beze mnie to Voldemort na pewno nie puści jej tego płazem.  
\- W takim razie obmyślimy plan i przybędziemy cię uratować. Wtedy Riddle nie będzie mógł oskarżyć nikogo z twojej rodziny, że ci pomagał.  
\- Harry nie możesz tam przybyć. On tylko na to czeka. Chce, żebym pomogła mu do ciebie dotrzeć i zagroził, że jeśli się nie zgodzę, to wykorzysta siłę. Dlatego musisz mi obiecać, że bez względu na to jakie informacje będą do ciebie docierać na mój temat, że mnie więzi, torturuje, chce mnie zabić, nie wolno ci mnie ratować.  
\- Herm…  
\- Harry obiecaj! Został miesiąc. We wrześniu wrócę do Hogwartu, tam będę bezpieczna z dala od niego.  
\- No dobrze, postaram się, ale niczego nie obiecuję.  
Szatynka westchnęła głośno wiedząc, że nic więcej nie wskóra i podniosła się z kanapy.  
\- Muszę wracać, jeśli mi się uda to jeszcze was odwiedzę – gryfonka pożegnała się z przyjaciółmi, po czym opuściła Norę. Kiedy wyszła po za ogrodzenie, teleportowała się do jednej z niewielkich uliczek, niedaleko szpitala.

*****

Draco zatrzymał się w takiej odległości od Nory, aby widzieć, kiedy wyjdzie z niej panna Riddle, ale żeby inni go tak łatwo nie poznali. Usiadł na trawie i zaczął zastanawiać jak zareaguje Czarny Pan na wiadomość, że jego wnuczka widziała się z Potterem. Miał nadzieję, że nie będzie wściekły na niego za to, że pozwolił jej na to, aby się z nim spotkała. W końcu sam kazał, blondynowi tylko obserwować, ale nigdy nie wiadomo jak zareaguje Voldemort. Po koło 20 minutach dostrzegł dziewczynę wychodzącą z domu Wealeyów. Gdy tylko wyszła po za ogrodzenie teleportowała się, do głowy przyszło mu, że dom otaczają zaklęcia ochronne. A skoro nie użyli Strażnika Tajemnic, to zaklęcia otaczające dom musza być naprawdę potężne. Młody mężczyzna, nie potrzebując zaklęcia, domyślił się, że wróciła do Munga, więc sam się tam przeniósł. Zaczaił się niedaleko szpitala i po kilku minutach zobaczył trzy kobiety wyłaniające się z wystawy sklepowej. Po chwili ich nie było, podobnie jak blondyna. Cała czwórka wróciła do rezydencji. Ślizgon od razu skierował swoje kroki do gabinetu Voldemorta. Kiedy usłyszał zaproszenie, otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka kłaniając się swojemu Panu.  
\- Jakie wieści Draco? – spytał, nie spoglądając nawet na chłopaka. Jego wzrok był utkwiony w ogrodzie znajdującym się za oknem.  
\- Hermiona faktycznie wybrała się do Munga, jednak po chwili go opuściła i teleportowała się do domu Weasley’ów. Prawdopodobnie spotkała się tam z Potter’em.  
\- Prawdopodobnie? – Tom zwrócił zaciekawiony wzrok na podwładnego.  
\- Dom otaczają zaklęcia ochronne, prawdopodobnie bardzo potężne zaklęcia. Oprócz tego nie chciałem podchodzić zbyt blisko, żeby nie zostać odkrytym.  
\- Czyli, nie wiesz czy na pewno widziała się z Potterem, ani o czym rozmawiali? – warknął starszy mężczyzna.  
\- Nie.  
\- Czyli nie wykonałeś poprawnie swojego zadania.  
Dracon nie zdążył już nic odpowiedzieć. Leżał na ziemi zwijając się z bólu, a nad nim stał Czarny Pan ze skierowaną w niego różdżką. Blondyn mocno zacisnął zęby, aby nie krzyczeć, jednak jego twarzy wykrzywia się w grymas bólu. W pewnym momencie drzwi się otworzyły, a w nich stanęła Hermiona. Dziewczyna patrzyła się zszokowanym wzrokiem to na Voldemorta, to na Malfoya. Tom jej nie zauważył, dopóki dziewczyna się nie odezwała.  
\- Zostaw go! – krzyknęła podchodząc do chłopaka. Czarny Pan spojrzał na nią, ale cofnął zaklęcie i opuścił różdżkę. W tym momencie w pomieszczeniu pojawiła się Elizabeth. Kiedy zauważyła młodego Malfoya leżącego na ziemi, w jej oczach pojawił się niepokój. Panna Riddle kucnęła obok swojego rówieśnika i próbowała pomóc mu się podnieść.  
\- Malfoy, wszystko w porządku?  
Ślizgon jednak nic nie odpowiedział. Odsunął się od dziewczyny i wstał o własnych siłach. Po czym skierował swoje kroki w stronę wyjścia, ale Voldemort kazał mu zostać w pomieszczeniu.  
\- Puka się – warknął Tom. Gryfonka spojrzała na niego, a w jej tęczówkach można było dostrzec irytację.  
\- Zasad odpowiedniego zachowania, stosuję tylko wobec tych, którzy, także ich używają. Niestety ciebie to nie dotyczy.  
Pani Riddle słysząc słowa córki spojrzała na swojego teścia z przerażeniem. Bała się, że zacznie torturować młodą szatynkę za to jak się do niego odzywa. Widziała jak Czarny Pan zaciska pięść na różdżce, a jego usta zaczynają tworzyć bardzo cienką kreskę.  
\- Usiądźcie – wycedził, starając się opanować, aby kogoś z obecnych nie skrzywdzić. Kobiety posłusznie wykonały polecenie, Tom również zajął swoje miejsce.  
\- Więc co powiedzieli wam magomedycy? – bacznie przyglądał się szatynkom.  
\- Wszystko dobrze, nic nam nie dolega – głos zabrała gryfonka.  
\- Doprawdy? Bo wydaje mi się, że jeśli o nią chodzi to nie do końca – uśmiechnął się ironicznie, spoglądając na synową.  
\- Wybacz, ale nie tobie jako pierwszemu, chcę przekazać tę informację – odpowiedziała starając się by jej głos było opanowany. Hermiona natomiast spojrzała na rodzicielkę z lekkim strachem, a w głowie huczało jej tylko jedno zdanie „Mama jest chora?”.  
\- W takim razie dobrze. Draco wezwij tu mojego syna i wnuka – zwrócił się do chłopaka – nie musisz już tu wracać.  
Chłopak pokłonił się swojemu Panu, po czym opuścił gabinet.  
\- Skąd wiesz? – starsza z szatynek wpatrywała się swoimi zielonymi tęczówkami w teścia.  
\- Mam swoje źródła – uśmiechnął się ironicznie.  
\- W takim razie po co ta cała szopka?  
\- Nudzi mi się, po za tym chcę usłyszeć to od ciebie.  
Całej tej rozmowie przysłuchiwała się Hermiona. Jedyne co z tego zrozumiała, to to, że Voldemort wie co dolega jej rodzicielce. Nastała cisza, którą zakłóciło dopiero pojawienie się Alexandra i Christophera. Na ich twarzach pojawiło się lekkie zdziwienie, kiedy zobaczyli, że w środku znajdują się szatynki.  
\- Po co nas wzywałeś? – Alex nie silił się na uprzejmości względem swojego ojca.  
\- Elizabeth ma nam coś do powiedzenia – z jego twarzy nie schodził kpiący uśmiech.  
\- Liz byłaś u lekarza, co ci powiedział. Co ci dolega? – zaniepokojony mężczyzna podszedł do swojej żony  
\- Wszystko dobrze. Nie jestem chora – uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco do męża.  
\- W takim razie skąd to złe samopoczucie? – tym razem głos zabrał Chris.  
\- Jestem w ciąży – wyrzuciła z siebie pani Riddle. Trzy pary zszokowanych oczu wpatrywały się w kobietę.  
\- Czyli moje źródło podało mi poprawne informacje – ciszę przerwał głos najstarszego z rodu Riddle. Jednak członkowie jego rodziny, nie zwrócili na to uwagi. Jako pierwszy z szoku otrząsnął się Alex. Zbliżył się do Elizabeth i złożył na jej ustach czuły pocałunek, po czym ją przytulił.  
\- Cieszę się – szepnął do ucha ukochanej. Kiedy się od siebie odsunęli spojrzeli na swoje potomstwo, które dalej przyglądało się swoim rodzicielom.  
\- Jak nudno – Voldemort ponownie zabrał głos, po czym podniósł się fotela i opuścił gabinet, zostawiając ich samych.  
\- Powiecie coś? – widać było, że pani Riddle jest lekko zaniepokojona milczeniem swoich dzieci.  
\- Nie wiem co – odezwała się Hermiona.  
\- W waszym wieku? – głos zabrał młody brunet.  
\- Jak to w naszym wieku? – oburzył się ojciec bliźniaków – Mamy dopiero 37 lat.  
Gryfonka cicho zachichotała, po czym podeszła do rodziców i mocno ich przytuliła.  
\- Cieszę się, że będę mieć młodsze rodzeństwo.  
\- Ja też – dołączył do nich zielonooki.


	5. Chapter 5

Niebo przecięła błyskawica, a po chwili rozległ się huk. Stał przy oknie i obserwował to niezwykłe zjawisko pogodowe. Uwielbiał burze, była w niej jakaś taka niezwykła siła, moc. Odwrócił się od okna i podszedł do barku. Nalał sobie szklankę ognistej i zajął miejsce za biurkiem. Zastanawiał się co powinien teraz zrobić. Ta głupia dziewuch prawdopodobnie ostrzegła Potter’a. Jak on ma teraz dopaść tego chłopaka. A wszystko było już zaplanowane, już w krótce pozbyłby się Złotego Chłopca i nic nie stało by już na drodze, do pełnego osiągnięcia władzy. Po chwili jednak w jego głowie pojawił się nowy plan, a na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech zadowolenia. Już wiedział co zrobi. Co prawda obiecał sobie, że postara się nie używać zaklęć na rodzinie, ale Hermiona go oszukała i zdradziła jego zamiary. Musi ponieść karę, a dzięki temu złapie Wybrańca.  
\- Zmora! – przed Czarnym Panem zmaterializował się skrzat.  
\- Pan wzywał? – pokłonił się Riddle’owi.  
\- Wezwij tu Lucjusz, natychmiast! – warknął nie zaszczycając stworzenia ani jednym spojrzeniem.  
Zmora ponownie się pokłonił i zniknął z gabinetu.

*****

Kolejna błyskawica przecięła niebo, a po chwili do uszu blondyna dotarł potężny grzmot. Draco Malfoy siedział na fotelu, a jego wzrok był utkwiony w tańczących płomieniach. Dopił resztkę bursztynowego płynu, który znajdował się w jego szklance i gwałtownie się zerwał. Ruszył do łazienki zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Odkręcił wodę pod prysznicem, szybko pozbył się ubrań i wszedł pod ciepły strumień wody. Miał nadzieję, że prysznic pozwoli mu pozbyć się z głowy niechcianych myśli, niestety nie pomogło. Cały czas miał przed oczami scenę z gabinetu Czarnego Pana. Widział jak szatynka go broni, podchodzi do niego i te jej czekoladowe tęczówki, w których dostrzegł jakby troskę. Zastanawiał się, czy to jest możliwe, aby dziewczyna, której zawsze uprzykrzał życie, której nienawidzi – z wzajemnością – mogła na niego tak spojrzeć. Starał sobie wmówić, że tylko mu się wydaje, ale jakaś jego część pragnęła, aby jednak była to prawda.  
Zakręcił wodę i owijając się w biodrach ręcznikiem wyszedł z łazienki. Szybko się wytarł i założył spodnie od piżamy. Położył się na miękkim materacu, zamykając oczy, z nadzieją, że szybko uda mu się zasnąć. Przed oczami ponownie pojawiły mu się dwie czekoladowe tęczówki. Nie potrafił wyrzucić tego obrazu z pamięć, choć bardzo się starał.

*****

W pomieszczeniu panował mrok. Grube zasłony nie pozwalały, aby promienie słońca dostały się do pomieszczenia. Na wielki mahoniowym łóżku leżała młoda dziewczyna. Jej brązowe loki były rozrzucone po całej poduszce. Powieki zakrywały jej czekoladowe tęczówki, oddech był spokojny i miarowy. Spała.  
Niestety ten błogi spokój został zakończony.  
\- Gran…Riddle, wstawaj! – blondwłosy mężczyzna, nie przejmując się pukaniem wparował do pokoju szatynki.  
Hermiona uchyliła powieki i lekko podniosła głowę, przyglądając się ślizgonowi.  
\- Czarny Pan chce cię widzieć – podszedł do łóżka i spojrzał wyczekująco na dziewczyną.  
\- Nie obchodzi mnie, czego on chce – warknęła zaspanym głosem i odwróciła się na drugi bok.  
Malfoy nie miał zamiaru jej odpuszczać. Voldemort kazał mu ją przyprowadzić. Nie chciał znowu oberwać Crucio przez Pannę – Wiem – Wszystko – Najlepiej. Po za tym był nie wyspany, ponieważ przez całą noc śniły mu się piękne oczy panny Riddle. To sprawiło, że chłpak był jeszcze bardziej poirytowany.  
Sięgnął po kołdrę i ściągnął ją z gryfonki.  
\- Masz 15 minut – warknął i wyszedł z sypialni.  
Nie przejmując się słowami ślizgona wstała z łóżka, wzięła kołdrę i z powrotem położyła się na miękkim materacu, przykrywając po sam czubek głowy. Nie miała zamiaru stawiać się na każde wezwanie Voldemorta. W ogóle nie chciała tutaj być. Chciała wrócić do swojego domu i dawnego życia, zanim dowiedziała się, że jest spokrewniona z mordercą.

*****

Ze snu wyrwał ją mocne szarpnięcie i już po chwili wisiała głową w dół przewieszona przez ramię przystojnego blondyna.  
\- Malfoy! – krzyknęła, kiedy zorientowała co się dzieje – Co ty robisz?!  
\- Mówiłam ci, że masz 15 minut. Nie wykorzystałaś ich jak należy, a ja nie mam zamiaru dawać ci więcej czasu – jego ton był zimny – Jeszcze trochę, a noszenie ciebie w ten sposób, stanie się tradycją – dodał.  
\- Mam pokazać się wszystkim w tym stroju? – miała nadzieję, że Draco odpuści i da jej chwilę, aby się przebrać.  
\- To nie mój problem.  
Po chwili doszli pod drzwi gabinetu. Jak zwykle młody Malfoy nie silił się na delikatność, przez co szatynka leżała teraz na zimnej podłodze i miała potłuczony tyłek.  
Podniosła głowę i spojrzała na blondyna. W jej czekoladowych tęczówkach błyszczały ogniki gniewu.  
Dracon uważnie przyglądał się młodej kobiecie. Widział jak się powoli podnosi z podłogi. Miał na sobie jednie cienką, krótką satynową koszulkę nocną. Musiał przyznać, że dziewczyna miała bardzo ładne ciało, ale musiał również stwierdzić, że nie powinna w takim stroju pokazywać się Czarnemu Panu. Westchnął z irytacją i ściągnął z siebie swój granatowy sweter, pozostając w czarnym podkoszulku, i podał go dziewczynie.  
\- Masz, ubierz to.  
\- Nie dziękuję – warknęła.  
\- To nie jest prośba – blondyn tracił cierpliwość – masz to założyć, albo sam to na ciebie wcisnę.  
Wściekła szatynka w końcu skapitulowała i wzięła sweter chłopaka. Kiedy przeciskała go przez głowę poczuła przyjemną woń męskich perfum. Kiedy sweter ślizgona znalazł się już na ciele dziewczyny, Malfoy podszedł do drzwi i zapukał. Po chwili usłyszeli zaproszenie. Chłopak otworzył drzwi i wepchnął do środka pannę Riddle, po czym wszedł za nią.  
\- Czego chcesz? – ton dziewczyny był szorstki. Nie zaszczycając Voldemorta ani jednym spojrzeniem przeszła przez pokój i zajęła miejsce na fotelu. Mężczyzna przez chwilę bacznie przyglądał się szatynce, a konkretnie jej strojowi, jednak po chwili ponownie przeniósł wzrok na twarz młodej dziewczyny.  
\- Długo musiałem na was czekać – warknął poirytowany.  
Gryfonka nic nie odpowiedział tylko cicho prychnęła pod nosem. Czarny Pan postanowił to zignorować.  
\- Zniszczyłaś mój plan – jego głos był spokojny i opanowany, ale jednocześnie zimny – Wiem, że wczoraj rozmawiałaś z Potter’em.  
Hermiona słysząc słowa bruneta, spojrzała na niego, a na jej twarzy pojawiło się zaskoczenie i jakby lekki strach. Szybko jednak się opanowała i przybrała maskę zakrywającą jej uczucia.  
\- O to mi chodziło. Nie pozwolę, abyś mnie wykorzystywał do zabicia Harry’ego. Nigdy nie pozwolę ci go unicestwić – starała się aby jej głos był opanowany i stanowczy, mimo to nie udało jej się ukryć lekkiego drżenia – Bez względu na to, jakie wieści dotrą do Harry’ego i tak tutaj nie przybędzie – usta szatynki wygięły się w uśmiech triumfu.  
\- Przez własną głupotę skazałaś się na cierpienie – z twarzy gryfonki zaczął znikać uśmiech, za to zaczął się pojawiać na twarzy Riddle’a seniora – Nie zamierzałem cię torturować, w końcu jesteś moją wnuczką. Niestety zniweczyłaś moje zamiary. Może i Potter nie przybędzie na ratunek, na podstawie pogłosek, ale co innego jeśli zobaczy na własne oczy jak jego przyjaciółka cierpi – uśmiechnął się zwycięsko, natomiast Hermiona zrobiła się blada, a jej twarz wyrażała strach – Idziemy, wszyscy już czekają.  
Czarny Pan skinął głową na blondyna, który podszedł do dziewczyny i chwytając za ramię pociągnął w stronę wyjścia. Po chwili znaleźli się już w ogrodzie, gdzie znajdowało się kilku śmierciożerców ubranych w czarne szaty i maski. Draco pociągnął ją w stronę swojego ojca, który podał mu jego strój. Szatynka rozejrzała się po pozostałych postaciach, odnajdując wśród nich swojego ojca i brata. Wiedziała, że nie robią tego dobrowolnie mimo to poczuła ukłucie w sercu, a do oczu zaczęły się jej cisnąć łzy widząc jak dwie osoby, które kocha stoją w szeregach Tego – Którego – Imienia – Nie – Wolno - Wymawiać. Po chwili z rezydencji wyszedł Voldemort w swojej demonicznej postaci. Wyszli po za teren ogrodu i teleportowali się na niewielkie wzgórze w pobliżu Nory. Riddle od razu wyciągnął różdżkę i cisnął zaklęcie w kierunku domu. Jednak jakiś metr przed furką, zaklęcie się odbiło i pognało w kierunku śmierciożerców, którzy się rozproszyli, aby uniknąć uderzenia klątwy.  
\- Mieliście rację. Potężne zaklęcia otaczają ten…dom – czarnoksiężnik zwrócił się do swoich popleczników, kiedy ponownie zebrali się w kupie – Ale właśnie po to mamy tutaj naszą Hermionkę, aby wybawić Potter’a po za ochronę – uśmiechnął się kpiąco, po czym ruszył w kierunku Nory. Zatrzymał się kilka metrów od niej. W tym czasie domownicy zaalarmowani, że ktoś chciał wedrzeć się do środka, wyszli do ogrodu. Kiedy zobaczyli, kto znajduje się po drugiej stronie, na ich twarzach pojawił się szok wymieszany z przerażeniem. Jedynie Harry się nie bał, tylko okazywał wściekłość. Od razu wyciągnął swoją różdżkę i ruszył w kierunku Czarnego Pana.  
\- Harry! Nie! – po najbliższym terenie rozniósł się kobiecy krzyk, a zza pleców Voldemorta wyłoniła się jego wnuczka ( jak w tym przypadku dziwnie to brzmi :P) – Pamiętaj co mi obiecałeś!  
Ruszyła w stronę przyjaciół, jednak w ostatniej chwili poczuła mocne szarpnięcie. Blade palce Riddle zaciskały się na jej ramieniu.  
\- Gdzie się wybierasz? – warknął dziewczynie do ucha – I jakim prawem się odzywasz? Masz milczeć.  
Potter natomiast słysząc przyjaciółkę gwałtownie się zatrzymał kilka kroków przed drewnianą furtką.  
Teraz walczył sam ze sobą. Co powinien zrobić. Z jednej strony obiecał Hermionie, że nie pozwoli się złapać. Z drugiej, nie może pozwolić, aby Voldemort skrzywdził bliską mu osobę.  
\- Co Potter? Nie chcesz ratować przyjaciółki? – na wężowej twarzy pojawił się kpiący uśmiech – Może to pozwoli ci podjąć decyzję.  
Mocno popchnął dziewczynę, która upadła na jeszcze wilgotną, od porannej rosy, trawę. Wycelował w nią różdżkę i wypowiedział zaklęcie, którego wszyscy się spodziewali.  
\- Crucio!  
Poczuła jak przez jej ciało przechodzi niewyobrażalna fala bólu, która nie chciał ustąpić. Z jej gardła wyrwał się krzyk. Pomimo tego, że próbowała go powstrzymać, pokazać, że jest silna. Nie umiała.  
Alex i Chris widząc cierpienie szatynki, chcieli ruszyć w jej kierunku, ale powstrzymali ich pozostali śmierciożercy.  
Harry również stał i przyglądał się całej sytuacji, a w jego wnętrzu toczyła się cały czas wewnętrzna walka. Nie mógł patrzeć jak jego przyjaciółka zwija się z bólu. Nawet jeśli miał złamać obietnicę złożoną szatynce, musiał jej pomóc. Zrobił kolejny krok i w tym samym momencie zaklęcie zostało zdjęte z Hermiony. Voldemort spojrzał na Wybrańca, a na jego twarzy pojawił się drwiący uśmiech.  
\- Więc jak będzie? Uratujesz przyjaciółkę? – widząc zaciętą minę chłopaka, jego uśmiech tylko się poszerzył. Harry zacisnął mocniej dłoń na różdżce i zamierzał przekroczyć barierę ochronną.  
\- Nie! – rozległ się krzyk panny Riddle – Harry! Pamiętaj co mi obiecałeś! – pomimo obolałego ciała i zmęczenia udało jej się wydobyć z siebie krzyk. Potter spojrzał na twarz przyjaciółki i gwałtownie się zatrzymał. Po bladych policzkach płynęły łzy, a w jej oczach wyczytał strach.  
\- Czyli wolisz dotrzymać obietnicy i patrzeć jak ona cierpi? – zakpił czarnoksiężnik – Proszę bardzo – ponownie wycelował różdżką w wnuczkę, a dziewczyna zaczęła zwijać się z bólu.  
Potter czuł się zagubiony. Nie wiedział co robić. Jego knykcie pobielały od ściskania różdżki.  
Szczękę miał mocno zaciśniętą. Dość! Woli złamać obietnicę niż przypatrywać się cierpieniu niewinnej osoby. Już planował zrobić krok, planował przekroczyć barierę, kiedy do jego uszu dotarł krzyk pani Weasley…  
\- Ginny! Nie!  
Brunet zerknął za siebie i zobaczył jak w stronę bariery biegnie rudowłosa dziewczyna. W jej ręce spoczywała różdżka, a na twarzy widoczna była złość i determinacja. Biegła, aby uratować Hermionę, jednak on nie mógł jej na to pozwolić. W ostatniej chwili udało mu się złapać Ginny. Dziewczyna próbowała mu się wyrwać, jednak uścisk chłopaka był bardzo silny.  
\- Puść mnie! Musimy ją uratować! Słyszysz?! – krzyczał, cały czas próbując się wyrwać. Po jej policzkach spływały słone krople.  
\- Widzę, że dalej się nie zdecydowałeś – Chłopiec – Który – Przeżył ponownie spojrzał na swojego odwiecznego wroga – W takim razie, może to pomoże ci podjąć decyzję – swoje czerwone oczy utkwił w szatynce – Tak się kończy nieposłuszeństwo – syknął w stronę gryfonki. Tym razem nie wypowiedział na głos zaklęcia, ale wszyscy wiedzieli jakiego użył. Na całym ciele Hermiony pojawiły się rozcięcia, z których obficie spływały czerwone krople. Sectusempra. Panna Riddle nie miała siły krzyczeć. Obra coraz bardziej się zamazywał, aż zapadła całkowita ciemność.  
\- Zwariowałeś?! – Alex próbował podbiec do córki, ale słudzy Voldemorta uniemożliwili mu podejścia bliżej.  
Cała rodzina Weasley wraz z Harrym zamarli. Widzieli jak twarz ich przyjaciółki robi się coraz bardziej blada. Usta przybrał lekko sinego koloru, a dookoła niej tworzyła się coraz większa kałuża krwi.  
\- Pozwolicie, aby się wykrwawiła? – zakpił Czarny Pan.  
\- Dość! – do uszu zebranych dotarł wściekły głos Ronalda Weasley’a. Potter ponownie spojrzał za siebie i ujrzał swojego przyjaciela, planującego zrobić to samo co kilka chwil wcześniej zamierzała jego siostra. Brunet wypuścił z objęć Ginny i podbiegł do Rona zastępując mu drogę przy furtce.  
\- Przepuść mnie Harry – warknął wściekły – mam dość czekania na twój kolejny krok. Hermiona za chwilę może umrzeć.  
\- Wybacz Ron, ale nie mogę ci na to pozwolić. Sam się tym zajmę…  
\- Ale…  
\- Zabierz stąd swoja rodzinę w jakieś bezpieczne miejsce.  
\- A ty?  
\- Poradzę sobie i pomogę Hermionie – uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i nim jego rudowłosy przyjaciel zdążył zareagować, Harry Potter przekroczył barierę.  
\- Masz to co chciałeś – stanął kilka metrów przed Voldemortem i hardo spojrzał mu w oczy – A teraz uzdrów Hermionę – jego głos był pewny.  
\- Dobrze, ale najpierw…Avada Kedavra – zaatakował Wybrańca. Chłopak nie zdążył wyciągnąć przed siebie rękę z różdżką by się obronić. Martwe ciało Harry’ego Potter’a opadło na trawę.  
Rodzina Weasley przyglądała się temu z niedowierzaniem. To koniec, ich jedyna nadzieja nie żyje. Po policzkach Molly i Ginny płynęły strumienie łez. Ron natychmiast pobladł, podobnie jak pozostała męska część rodziny Weasley. Wszyscy byli w szoku.  
Voldemort zaczął się głośno śmiać, jednak nie był to radosny śmiech, tylko zimny i przerażający. Wywołujący ciarki na ciele. Po chwili do swojego Pana przyłączyli się śmierciożercy. Jedynymi, którym nie było do śmiechu byli Alex i Chris oraz Draco i Blaise.  
\- A teraz czas zająć się zdrajcami krwi – uśmiechnął się szyderczo Tom, celując różdżką w stronę bariery ochronnej, pragnąc ją zniszczyć.  
\- Nie – stanowczy głos jego syna rozniósł się pomiędzy zgromadzonymi.  
\- Słucham? – warknął wściekły mężczyzna.  
\- To co słyszałeś – podszedł do swojej córki i wziął ją na ręce – Dostałeś to czego tak bardzo pragnąłeś od kilku lat. Potter nie żyje w przeciwieństwie do Hermiony, ale w każdej chwili może się to zmienić. Zostaw tych ludzi w spokoju – odwrócił się od swojego ojca i stanął obok Christophera.  
\- Nie ty tu rozkazujesz. Pamiętaj, że w każdej chwili mogę skrócić cierpienie twojej córeczki – na jego ustach pojawił się kpiący uśmiech.  
\- A ty pamiętaj, że przyłączyłem się do ciebie tylko dlatego, żeby zapewnić bezpieczeństwo mojej rodzinie, więc jeśli komuś coś się stanie ponownie zniknę i tym razem dopilnuję, że już nigdy mnie nie znajdziesz – warknął wściekły – Nie wiem dlaczego, ale widzę, że zależy ci, abym ja i Chris pomagali ci w zdobyciu magicznego świata. Widocznie jest jakiś nieznany mi powód. Więc pamiętaj, że jeśli Hermionie, Elizabeth lub mojemu jeszcze nienarodzonemu dziecku coś się stanie, możesz zapomnieć o mojej i Chrisa pomocy.  
\- Grozisz mi – wysyczał Czarny Pan, powstrzymując się by nie krzyknąć.  
\- Ostrzegam – odpowiedział po czym razem ze swoimi dziećmi teleportował się z powrotem do rezydencji.  
\- Wracamy – warknął wściekły Voldemort – Ale jeszcze ich dorwę – ostatni raz rzucił okiem na Norę, po czym zniknął.


	6. Chapter 6

Biegł po wybrukowanej ścieżce w stronę schodów. Szybko się po nich wspiął i wszedł do budynku. Czuł jak serce mu wali. W uszach szumiała mu krew, a po plecach spływały stróżki zimnego potu. Spojrzał na bladą twarz swojej jedynej córki. Jej usta były już prawie fioletowe, a całe ciało z sekundy na sekundę robiło się chłodniejsze. Wpadł do salonu i od razu skierował swoje kroki w stronę schodów. Na ich szczycie pojawiła się Elizabeth.  
\- Co się… - przerwała, kiedy zauważyła kogo trzyma jej mąż, w tym czasie mężczyzna pokonał dzielącą ich odległość i staną obok szatynki – O mój Boże! Hermiona… - pani Riddle poczuła jak coś ściska ją w żołądku, a w oczach zbierają się łzy.  
\- Liz, nie ma czasu – mężczyzna ruszył w stronę pokoju gryfonki – Poszukaj Snape’a – rzucił przez ramię i zniknął za najbliższym zakrętem.  
Alexander dotarł do pokoju panny Riddle. Delikatnie położył ją na łóżku.  
\- Hermiono, wytrzymaj jeszcze trochę – wyszeptał, trzymając zimną dłoń dziewczyny. Widział jak klatka piersiowa szatynki unosi się i opada coraz słabiej, wolniej.  
Nagle drzwi do pomieszczenia otwarły się z hukiem i do środka wszedł Severus Snape.  
\- Zostawcie mnie z nią – podszedł do łóżka nie zaszczycając nikogo spojrzeniem. Na szafce nocnej położył torbę, z której zaczął wyciągać potrzebne eliksiry.  
Alex odsunął się od córki i posłusznie wyszedł z pokoju, pod drodze zsuwając kaptur i ściągając maskę. Na korytarzu znajdowali się jego żona i syn.  
\- Co się stało? – szatynka podeszła do swojego partnera i wtuliła w jego ramiona. Głos jej drżał, a po policzkach cały czas płynęły łzy.  
\- Lord postanowił ukarać Hermionę za nieposłuszeństwo… - mężczyzna powiedział kobiecie o tym, jak Voldemort torturując Hermionę chciał dostać Harry’ego, o tym jak Crucio nie przynosiło skutków więc użył innego zaklęcia, oraz o tym, że Potter nie żyje. Widział jak na twarzy Liz pojawia się coraz większy szok.  
\- Nie… - cichy głosik wydostał się z ust Elizabeth. W tej chwili na tylko tyle było ją stać.  
\- Co z Hermioną? – do rodziny Riddle podszedł Blaise, a kilka kroków za nim wlókł się Dracon.  
\- Nie wiem, na razie zajmuje się nią Snape – odpowiedział Chris, siadając pod ścianą na podłodze. Zaraz obok niego wylądowała dwójka ślizgonów.  
Czas dłużył im się nieubłaganie.  
Draco Malfoy tępo wpatrywał się w brązową ścianę, a po jego głowie krążyła jedna myśl.  
Dlaczego on tutaj siedzi? Co go interesuje stan zdrowia dziewczyny? Jeśli umrze, nie będzie musiał jej niańczyć. Wystarczy, aby podniósł się, zrobił kilka kroków i otworzył drzwi do swojej sypialni. Jednak on nie potrafił. Czuł, że powinien tutaj być. Czy to możliwe, aby martwił się o gryfonkę? Nie, oczywiście że nie. Był nie wyspany, ponieważ przez całą noc prześladowała go para czekoladowych tęczówek. To dla tego. Wystarczy się wyspać, a na pewno te wszystkie głupie myśli się ulotnią. Z tym postanowieniem podniósł się z podłogi i zrobił pierwszy krok w kierunku swojego pokoju, jednak w tym momencie drzwi od sypialni panny Riddle gwałtownie się otworzył i pojawiła się w nich postać w czarnych szatach. Twarz Mistrza Eliksirów nic nie mówiła.  
\- I co z nią? – Liz wyrwała się z objęć męża i podeszła do Snape’a – Severusie co z Hermioną?  
\- Pozbyłem się ran, tym samym przestała krwawić. Podałem jej kilka eliksirów. Jest już z nią znacznie lepiej. Jednak straciła dużo krwi i dla lepszego i szybszego powrotu do zdrowia przydałoby się dokonać transfuzji krwi. Czy jest to możliwe?  
\- Tak – Christopher stanął obok profesora eliksirów.  
Mężczyzna skinął tylko głową i przepuścił w drzwiach chłopaka.  
\- Powinniście iść odpocząć – zwrócił się do państwa Riddle – jak się obudzi, to ktoś was o tym powiadomi.  
Odwrócił się i zniknął za drzwiami.  
\- Chodź – Alexander objął swoją żonę i ruszyli w stronę schodów.

*****

Draco Malfoy stał oparty o parapet. Ręce miał skrzyżowane na piersi, a jego stalowe spojrzenie utkwione było drobną szatynkę. Dziewczyna leżała nieprzytomna na wielkim łóżku. Obok niej znajdował się Chris. Trzymał swoją siostrę za rękę, a ich dłonie były otoczone czerwoną poświatą. Zaklęcie, które miało dokonać transfuzji krwi. Riddle spoglądał w stronę ciemnoskórego chłopaka, który siedział na fotelu pod ścianą. Byli zagłębieni w rozmowie, w której blondyn nie uczestniczył. Jego myśli ciągle krążyły wokół Hermiony. Cały czas była ubrana w jego sweter, który przesiąknięty krwią szatynki, przybrał ciemniejszy kolor. Widział jak na jej bladej twarzy zaczynają się pojawić delikatne rumieńce, a usta przybierają swój malinowy kolor. Zaczął rozmyślać o tym co wydarzyło się dzisiejszego dnia. Musiał przyznać, że panna Riddle była naprawdę odważna. Mało kto odważył się sprzeciwić Czarnemu Panu. Wszyscy bali się o własne życie, ale ona w tamtym momencie nie myślała o tym. Dla niej najważniejsze było, aby Potter był bezpieczny. Niestety jej poświęcenie poszło na marne. Wybraniec nie żyje i teraz nic nie powstrzyma Voldemorta przed objęciem całkowitej władzy nad światem. Blondyn przymknął na moment oczy, jednak to był błąd. Od razu ujrzał drobną szatynkę leżąca, na mokrej od rosy, trawie i skręcającej się z bólu, a następnie leżącą w czerwonej plamie. W jego głowie rozbrzmiał jej krzyk pełen cierpienia. Szybko otworzył oczy i ponownie spojrzał na Hermionę. Odwrócił się w stronę okna i lekko je uchylił. Potrzebował teraz świeżego powietrza. Zrobił kilka głębokich wdechów i czekał, aż obrazy z dzisiejszego ranka znikną. Nagle drzwi sypialni otworzyły się z głośnym hukiem, a do pomieszczenia weszła postać w czarnych szatach. Trójka młodych mężczyzn spojrzała na przybysza. Snape nie zwracając na nich większej uwagi podszedł do łóżka.  
\- Myślę, że już wystarczy - mruknął pod nosem, po czym machnął różdżką, a poświata otaczająca dłonie rodzeństwa zniknęła - Blaise, dopilnuj aby Chris dotarł do swojej sypialni i odpoczął - zwrócił się do ciemnoskórego. Christopher powoli podniósł się z miękkiego materaca i ruszył w stronę wyjścia, a za nim poszedł Zabini. Młody Malfoy również chciał opuścić komnaty dziewczyny, jednak kiedy był przy drzwiach zatrzymał go głos mężczyzny.  
\- Draco, ty tu zostań. Jak się obudzi podaj jej ten eliksir - położył na szafce nocnej niewielką fiolkę. Blondyn nic nie odpowiedział tylko skinął głową i usiadł na fotelu, który kilka chwili wcześniej był zajmowany przez jego przyjaciela. Po pewnym czasie poczuł jak jego powieki robią się coraz bardziej ociężałe. Spojrzał na zegar, który wisiał na jednej ze ścian. 21:41. Nawet nie zauważył jak ten czas minął. Nagle z ust dziewczyny wydobył się cichy jęk. Blondyn od razu spojrzał w stronę łóżka i zauważył, że szatynka próbuje się poruszyć. Podniósł się z fotela i podszedł do Hermiony. Jej powieki były lekko uchylone, a jej czekoladowe tęczówki wpatrywały się w chłopaka.  
\- W końcu się obudziłaś - Draco przysiadł na brzegu materaca, po czym sięgnął po flakonik, stojący na szafce nocnej - Musisz to wypić - delikatnie uniósł się głowę dziewczyny i pomógł wypić zawartość buteleczki. Nastolatka przez chwilę, leżała w bezruchu, jej wzrok był nieobecny i widać było, że nad czymś głęboko myśli. Nagle w jej oczach pojawiło się przerażenie.  
\- Co z Harry’m? - głos szatynki był cichy i lekko zachrypnięty.  
\- Nie żyje - młody Malfoy postanowił nie owijać w bawełnę. Widział jak w czekoladowych tęczówkach pojawia się nie dowierzanie, a w kącikach oczu zbierają się łzy.  
\- Nie - delikatnie pokręciła głową - to nie może być prawda, słyszysz? Nie może - głos zaczął się łamać, po policzkach zaczęły płynąć łzy.  
Draco nic nie odpowiedział, tylko cicho westchnął. Podniósł się z łóżka, po czym ruszył w stronę łazienki. Już po chwili dało się słyszeć, szum lejącej się wody. Blondyn wrócił do sypialni i z powrotem podszedł do dziewczyny. Delikatnie wziął ją na ręce, aby nie sprawić jej dodatkowego bólu. Dziewczyna patrzyła się zszokowanym wzrokiem na chłopaka.  
\- Co ty robisz?  
\- Powinnaś się wykąpać - odpowiedział wchodząc to łazienki. Podszedł do wanny i posadził dziewczynę na jej brzegu - Zawołaj jakby coś się działo - ostatni raz spojrzał na Hermioną, po czym opuścił pomieszczenie. Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za chłopakiem, panna Riddle powoli ściągnęła z siebie poplamione krwią ubrania i zanurzyła w gorącej wodzie. Podkuliła nogi i objęła je rękoma. Po jej głowie cały czas krążyły słowa Mlafoy’a. Harry nie żyje. To nie może być prawda, przecież obiecał jej, że bez względu na wszystko nie pozwoli, aby Voldemort go dopadł. Jedyna nadzieja, w którą wierzyła cały magiczny świat zginęła. Dlaczego? Po lekko zaróżowionych policzkach ponownie zaczęły płynąć słone krople, a z ust wydobył się cichy szloch.  
\- Riddle! - do uszu Hermiony doszedł krzyk Dracon’a i dźwięk mocnego uderzania o drzwi łazienki, który wyrwał ją z ponurych myśli - Zasnęłaś? Siedzisz tam już ponad godzinę!  
Była tak pogrążona w swoim świecie, że nawet nie zauważyła ile czasu już minęło, a woda zrobiła się zimna.  
\- Zaraz wyjdę - odpowiedziała wychodząc z wanny. Owinęła się ręcznikiem i zaczęła się rozglądać po pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu czystych ubrań, jednak nic takiego nie zauważyła. Westchnęła i podeszła do drzwi. Lekko je uchylił.  
\- Malfoy?  
\- Hm..? - usłyszała w odpowiedzi.  
\- Mógłbyś mi podać jakieś czyste ubrania?  
Draco nic nie odpowiedział, ale słyszała jak podchodzi do szafy i ją otwiera. Po chwili w szparze pomiędzy framugą, a drzwiami pojawiła się ręka chłopaka, która trzymał koszulę nocną. Dziewczyna szybko ją porwała i zamknęła z powrotem drzwi. Wytarła swoje ciało i założyła na siebie koszulę. Włosy rozczesała i związała gumką, po czym ruszyła w stronę sypialni. Blondyn stał przy oknie, a jego stalowe tęczówki wpatrywały się w ciemność panującą za szybą, jednak kiedy usłyszał dźwięk zamykanych drzwi od razu odwrócił się w stronę szatynki.  
\- Skrzaty przyniosły kolację - powiedział wskazując na biurko, gdzie leżała taca, a na niej talerz z kanapkami i kubek gorącej herbaty.  
\- Nie jestem głodna - odpowiedziała opadając na miękki materac łóżka.  
\- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi - warknął biorąc tacę ze stolika i podchodząc do łóżka - Powinnaś coś zjeść - powiedział już spokojniej. Hermiona spojrzała na chłopaka. Widziała, że jest zmęczony i prawdopodobnie chciałby wrócić do swojego pokoju i odpocząć.  
\- Ok, zjem jedną - odpowiedziała.  
\- Dwie  
\- Dobra - westchnęła i sięgnęła po pierwszą kanapkę. Po niej wzięła kolejną, a na koniec zrobiła kilka łyków herbaty. Kiedy skończyła Malfoy wezwał skrzata, który zabrał tacę do kuchni.  
\- Jakby coś się działo, daj znać - mruknął podnosząc się z łóżka i ruszając w stronę wyjścia.  
\- Malfoy - blondyn zatrzymał się, jednak się nie odwrócił - dziękuję że mi pomogłeś.  
\- Nie przyzwyczajaj się, to był wyjątek i więcej się nie powtórzy - odpowiedział i zniknął za drzwiami.  
\- Nawet jeśli...i tak dziękuję - odpowiedziała w pustą przestrzeń.

*****

Tik-Tak, Tik-Tak, Tik-Tak. W pomieszczeniu panowała tak idealna cisza, że chłopak bez problemu słyszał tykanie wskazówki zegara. Jednak on nie zwracał na to uwagi, jego myśli cały czas krążyły dookoła panny Riddle. Zstanawiał się, czemu jej nie zostawił po podaniu leku. Czemu pomógł jej się wykąpać, zorganizował dla niej posiłek i dopilnował, aby go zjadła. Przecież mógł opuścić jej sypialnię zaraz po tym, jak dziewczyna połknęła eliksir, ale on został. Dlaczego? Nie znał odpowiedzi na to pytanie i to najbardziej go irytowało.  
Spojrzał na zegar - 2:30. Od dwóch godzin próbuje zasnąć, jednak nie potrafi, a to wszystko przez jego sąsiadkę z pokoju obok i dzisiejsze wydarzenia.

*****

Jasne promienie słońca przebiły się przez cienką, białą firankę wiszącą w oknie i zatrzymały się na twarzy młodej dziewczyny. Jej powieki zaczęły drgać, by w końcu odsłonić czekoladowe tęczówki.  
\- W końcu się obudziłaś - Hermiona spojrzała w stronę, z której dochodził głos. Na fotelu siedział jej brat i uśmiechał się do szatynki.  
\- Chris - na usta nastolatki wkradł się mimowolnie delikatny uśmiech. Chłopak podniósł się i podszedł do siostry. Odchylił kołdrę i położył się obok, objął dziewczynę ramieniem i mocno do siebie przytulił.  
\- Bałem się - powiedział wtulając się w kasztanowe loki panny Riddle - myślałem, że nie przeżyjesz.  
Dziewczyna nic nie odpowiedziała tylko mocniej wtuliła się w opiekuńcze ramiona brata. Czuła się bezpieczna.  
Nagle w pomieszczeniu rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.  
\- Proszę - odezwała się szatynka, odsuwając od swojego brata.  
Widzieli, jak ktoś z drugiej strony naciska na klamkę i popycha drzwi, aby zrobić sobie przejście. Kiedy Hermiona ujrzała swoich gości na jej twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Mionka - szatynka o zielonych oczach podeszła do córki i mocno ją przytuliła, a w jej oczach szkliły się łzy - Jak się czujesz?  
\- Dobrze - odpowiedziała odsuwając się od rodzicielki i przytulając się do ojca.  
\- Myślałem, że nie zdąże z tobą wrócić do domu - Alex ucałował dziewczynę w czoło - Tak bardzo się cieszę, że przeżyłaś.  
W tym momencie ponownie rozległo się pukanie, ale nie czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję szatynki, przybysz otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Oczom wszystkich ukazał się młody Malfoy.  
\- Czarny Pan życzy sobie, aby wszyscy stawili się na śniadaniu - oznajmił, po czym nie czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję opuścił pomieszczenie.  
\- Miona, nie musisz iść - zaniepokojony głos Liz dotarł do uszu nastolatki.  
\- Pójdę - odpowiedziała, bez chwili wahania. Wstała z łóżka i ruszyła do szafy.  
\- Na pewno? - kobieta chciała się upewnić.  
\- Tak, mam zamiar mu pokazać, że się go nie boję - posłała rodzinie pocieszający uśmiech, po czym zniknęła za drzwiami łazienki.

*****

Przemierzała ciemne korytarze rezydencji. Obok niej kroczył jej brat, a za nimi szli Draco i Zabinia. Pomiędzy nastolatkami panowała cisza. Hermiona z każdym kolejnym krokiem odczuwała większy niepokój. Musiała przyznać, że odrobinę obawiała się spotkania Voldemorta, ale nie zamierzała mu tego pokazać. Nie pozwoli, aby myślała, że się go boi i może z nią robić, co tylko mu się podoba.  
W końcu dotarli pod drzwi, za którymi kryła się jadalnia. Chris nacisnął klamkę i popchną, aby zrobić przejście. Przepuścił swoją siostrę, która jako pierwsza weszła do pomieszczenia. Był to duże ciemne pomieszczenie. Na środku stał wielki dębowy stół, a przy nim stały krzesła. Główne miejsce przy stole zajmował oczywiście sam Lord. Po jego prawej stronie siedział Alex, a obok Liz. Kolejne dwa miejsca były przeznaczone dla rodzeństwa. Natomiast po lewej stronie czarnoksiężnika siedzieli państwo Malfoy. Bliźniaki zajęły miejsca obok swoich rodziców, a na przeciwko niech usiedli Draco i Blaise. Panna Riddle co jakiś czas zerkała na Czarnego Pana, czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję z jego strony, jednak nic takiego się nie stało. Podczas całego posiłku, czuła jak wali jej serce.  
Może nie chce poruszać tematu wczorajszego dnia?  
Takie myśli krążyły po głowie gryfonki. Po skończonym posiłku chciała wstać i wyjść z pomieszczenia, jednak zatrzymał ją głos Tom’a.  
\- Zostań - syknął - Musimy porozmawiać.  
Szatynka czuła jak jej serce jeszcze bardziej przyśpiesza. Z powrotem usiadła na krześle i czekała, aż pozostali opuszczą pomieszczenie, a oni zostaną sami.  
Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za Alex’em, Voldemort wstał ze swojego miejsca i podszedł do dziewczyny, stając nad nią.  
\- Nie będę się pytał jak się czujesz, bo skoro żyjesz i pojawiłaś się na śniadaniu wnioskuję, że dobrze - zrobił krótką przerwę - To było ostrzeżenie. Jeśli jeszcze raz zrobisz coś podobnego, nie będę już taki łaskawy i nie pozwolę, aby cię uratowano. Zapamiętaj to sobie.  
\- A niby co miałabym jeszcze zrobić? - odwróciła głowę w stronę mężczyzny i ze złością w czekoladowych tęczówkach spojrzała w jego brązowe oczy - Osiągnąłeś swój cel. Harry nie żyje - na wspomnienie swojego przyjaciela, poczuła jak pod powiekami zbierają się łzy.  
\- Ale to nie oznacza, że od razu wszyscy będą wykonywać moje polecenia. Na pewno znajdą się tacy, którzy będą walczyć...a ty jeśli chcesz przeżyć masz się trzymać od tego z daleka. Jeśli dowiem się, że znowu mnie zdradziłaś, nie będę zważał na fakt, że jesteśmy rodziną i zginiesz. Możesz odejść.  
Szatynka ostatni raz rzuciła wściekłe spojrzenie Tomowi, po czym wstała i opuściła pokój. Zaraz za drzwiami spotkała trójkę swoich rówieśników.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? - Christopher podszedł do siostry i objął ją ramieniem. Jego twarz wyrażał niepokój.  
\- Tak - panna Riddle posłała bratu słaby uśmiech, mocniej wtulając się w niego.

*****

Po śmierci Potter’a Czarnemu Panu udało się zdobyć Ministerstwo, które teraz było obsadzone jego sługusami. Czarodzieje żyli w strachu o siebie i swoje rodziny, więc żeby zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo, wielu z nich przechodziło na stronę Riddle’a. Jednak jak podejrzewał Voldemort znaleźli się i tacy, którzy się buntowali.

*****

Wakacje szybko mijały i nieuchronnie zbliżał się czas powrotu do szkoły.  
Hermiona najczęściej siedziała w swoim pokoju czytając książkę lub spacerowała z Chris’em po ogrodzie. Bardzo tęskniła za swoimi przyjaciółmi, pragnęła ich spotkać, porozmawiać, jednak nie mogła tego zrobić. Voldemort zabronił jej opuszczać rezydencję. O wysłaniu listu również nie było mowy, ponieważ bała się, że na zlecenie Riddle’a Draco, albo ktoś inny będzie je sprawdzał. Pozostało jej jedynie cierpliwie czekać, aż nadejdzie 1 września i spotka ich na peronie 9 i ¾.

*****

Rozglądała się po zatłoczonym peronie poszukując dwóch rudych czupryn. Pomimo tego, że było tutaj pełno czarodziejów, panował o wiele mniejszy gwar niż zazwyczaj, ale nie było się czemu dziwić. Nastały mroczne czasy. Pomimo tego, że póki co Hogwart nie był pod wpływem Czarnego Pana, w każdej chwili można się było spodziewać, że wkrótce będzie chciał coś zmienić.  
Nagle z tłumu wyłonił się wysoki chłopak, z czupryną rudych włosów i piegami na twarzy. Obok niego szła dziewczyna, podobna do niego.  
Panna Riddle poinformowała swojego brata, że spotkają się na miejscu i ruszyła w stronę przyjaciół.  
\- Ron! Ginny! - uśmiechnięta podbiegła do rodzeństwa.  
\- Hermiona! - Weasly’owie rzucili się na przyjaciółkę i mocno ją przytulili.  
\- Ty żyjesz, nic ci nie jest - w oczach rudej pojawiły się łzy - Kiedy widziałam co on ci zrobił... - mocniej wtuliła się w szatynkę.  
\- Spokojnie Ginn, już wszystko dobrze.  
Nagle obok przyjaciół pojawił się chłopak, a raczej młody mężczyzna. Miał rude, kręcone włosy, zielone oczy, a jego twarz pokryta była piegami.  
Hermiona spojrzała zdziwiona, na niego.  
\- Miona, to nasz kuzyn James - Ron przedstawił mężczyznę - przyjechał do nas na kilka dni i postanowił odwieźć na peron. James, to nasz przyjaciółka Hermiona.  
Hermiona i James podali sobie dłoń i wymienili się uśmiechami.  
Szatynka uważnie przyglądała się kuzynowi Weasly’ów. Miała wrażenie jakby go znała, ale to było nie możliwe. Więc może jej kogoś przypominał, ale kogo? Zwłaszcza jego zielone oczy były dziwnie znajome. Niestety dziewczyna nie miała zbyt wiele czasu, aby się nad tym zastanowić.  
\- Hermiona musimy wsiadać - do jej uszu dobiegł głos Ginny.  
Panna Riddle skinęła głową. Przyjaciele pożegnali się z James’em i ruszyli znaleźć wolny przedział.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermiona razem z Weasley’ami bez problemu znalazła wolny przedział i już po kilku minutach siedzieli na wygodnych fotelach.  
Zapadła cisza, żadne z nich nie wiedziało co powiedzieć. Jednak to postanowiła przerwać szatynka. Wbiła swój wzrok w dłonie i odezwała się.  
\- Widzieliście...um… - czuła jak do jej oczu napływają łzy - Widzieliście śmierć Harry’ego?  
Już dawno chciała o to zapytać, chciała się dowiedzieć, jak to się stało, dlaczego Harry jej nie posłuchał?  
Podniosła głowę i spojrzała na swoich przyjaciół, widziała w ich oczach zagubienie. Żadne z nich się nie odezwało, tylko przytaknęli głowami.  
\- Dlaczego on to zrobił? Prosiłam go - po policzkach panny Riddle spływały słone krople.  
\- Hermiona… - zaczęła Ginny, jednak nie dane jej było skończyć.  
Drzwi przedziału gwłatownie zostały otwarte, a do środka wszedł Blaise Zabini. Rodzeństwo od razu posłało chłopakowi wrogie spojrzenie, jednak on się tym nie przejął.  
\- Hermiono, profesor McGonagall prosi, abyś przyszła do przedziału dla prefektów.  
Szatynka skinęła głową i podniosła się ze swojego miejsca. Blaise przepuścił dziewczynę w drzwiach, a zamykając je odwrócił się w stronę Weasley’ów i puścił Ginny oczko, szeroko się przy tym uśmiechając.  
Hermiona na korytarzu spotkała swojego brata, który czekał na nią i Blaise.  
Nie zrobili nawet kroku, kiedy do uszu czarnoskórego dotarł głos oburzonego Rona skierowany do jego siostry.  
\- Co to miało znaczyć?

*****

Starsza czarownica siedziała samotnie w przedziale dla prefektów. Każdy kto by ją wtedy zobaczył, pomyślałby, że jest ostoją spokoju i opanowania. To jednak były tylko pozory. Wewnątrz odczuwała wielki niepokój.  
Już dawno dotarły do niej informacje dotyczące jej najlepszej uczennicy. W pierwszej chwili jak dowiedziała się prawdy jej pierwszą myślą było, aby usunąć Hermionę z Hogwartu. Bała się, że dziewczyna i jej brat staną się zagrożeniem dla szkoły. Jednak nie mogła tego zrobić, w każdym razie dopóki nie porozmawia z bliźniakami Riddle. Miała nadzieję, że pomimo odkrycia swoich prawdziwych korzeni, Hermiona dalej pozostanie odważną, mądrą dziewczyną, która nienawidzi Voldemorta.  
Z zamyślenia wyrwał kobietę dźwięk otwieranych drzwi przedziału. Spojrzała w tamtym kierunku i ujrzała trójkę uczniów.  
\- Dzień dobry, wzywała nas pani? - głos zabrała szatynka.  
Tak, proszę usiądźcie - wskazała miejsce na przeciwko siebie - Panie Zabini, mógłby pan na chwilę zaczekać na korytarzu? Chciałabym najpierw porozmawiać z państwem Riddle.  
\- Oczywiście - odpowiedział ślizgon i opuścił przedział wychodząc na korytarz i zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
McGonagall wbiła spojrzenie swoich tęczówek w dwójkę młodych uczniów. Zapanowała niezręczna cisza, podczas której nauczycielka zastanawiała się jak powinna zacząć rozmowę. Nie pomagał jej fakt, że jest bacznie obserwowana przez rodzeństwo.  
\- Pani profesor - po pomieszczeniu rozniósł się głos dziewczyny - jeśli chodzi o moje powiązanie z Voldemortem nie musi pani się tym martwić. Pomimo tego, że okazał się moją rodziną, nie mam zamiaru stawać po jego stronie i dalej chcę jego upadku.  
Starsza czarownica wpatrywała się w szatynkę z lekkim szokiem. Właśnie została jej udzielona odpowiedź na pytanie, które nie wiedziała jak zadać, aby nie urazić Hermiony. Minerwa skinęła głową i odetchnęła z nieskrywaną ulgą.  
\- Jeśli o mnie chodzi, profesor McGonagall - dyrektorka spojrzała na młodego mężczyznę - Jestem po tej samej stronie co Miona. Nienawidzę Voldemorta i nie mam zamiaru mu służyć.  
\- Nie ukrywam, że cieszę się, że to słyszę. Panie Riddle, może pan już odejść. Proszę jeszcze zawołać pana Zabiniego.  
Chris podniósł się z fotela i wyszedł z przedziału, żegnając się z nauczycielką. Po chwili jego miejsce zajął ślizgon.  
\- Zostajecie prefektami naczelnymi - wypaliła nauczycielka, gdy tylko ciemnoskóry zajął miejsce obok szatynki - Po uczcie proszę czekać na mnie pod gabinetem . Zaprowadzę was do nowych komnat i wszystko wyjaśnię. Możecie odejść - powiedziała podnosząc się ze swojego miejsca. Chciała opuścić przedział, ale zatrzymał ja głos chłopaka.  
\- Pani profesor, ale co z Draco? Myślałem, że to on będzie prefektem naczelnym.  
\- Pan Malfoy zrezygnował z zostania prefektem naczelnym na rzecz zostania kapitanem drużyny quiddich’a.  
Nie czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję za strony uczniów opuściła przedział.  
Po chwili w jej ślady poszli uczniowie.  
\- Miona, idziesz do nas do przedziału? - odezwał się Zabini, kiedy oboje znaleźli się na korytarzu.  
\- Nie, wracam do przyjaciół - odpowiedziała i ruszyła w przeciwną stronę niż ciemnoskóry chłopak.  
Kiedy dotarła do swojego przedziału opadała na fotel i spojrzała na Weasley’ów.  
Widziała naburmuszoną, czerwoną twarz przyjaciela, który co chwilę złowrogo łypał na swoją młodszą siostrę. Ginny natomiast, w ogóle się tym nie przejmując, czytała najnowszy numer Proroka Codziennego.  
\- Co się stało? - spytała szatynka.  
\- Niech ona ci powie - burknął chłopak.  
Hermiona przeniosła zaciekawione spojrzenie na przyjaciółkę.  
\- Ubzdurał sobie coś - Ruda wzruszyła ramionami odkładając gazetę.  
\- Ja sobie coś ubzdurałem? - warknął Ron - To ty flirtujesz na moich oczach ze ślizgonem.  
\- Co? - wyrwało się Riddle.  
\- Oj Ron, jakbyś nie znał Zabiniego - panna Weasley zaczęła się bronić - Zrobił to specjalnie, wiedział, że tak zareagujesz. Po za tym to był tylko uśmiech.  
\- To i tak za dużo - warknął rudzielec.  
\- Koniec, mam dość tej bezsensownej rozmowy - zirytowana Ginny podniosła się i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia.  
\- A ty dokąd? - fuknął gryfon.  
\- Muszę stąd wyjść i się uspokoić, w innym wypadku w końcu zrobię ci krzywdę - warknęła młodsza z dziewczyn i wyszła z przedziału trzaskając drzwiami.  
Hermiona westchnęła, wpatrując się w przyjaciela.  
\- Co? - burknął rudzielec.  
Dziewczyna nie odpowiedziała tylko pokręciła głową. Nie zamierzała wyrażać swojego zdania, wiedząc, że może to skończyć się kłótnią z chłopakiem.

*****

Rudowłosa dziewczyn przemierzała korytarz w pociągu. Musiała się uspokoić. Nie lubiła kłócić się z Ronem, ale czasami było to nieuniknione. Chłopak był strasznie zaborczy jeśli chodziło o związki jego młodszej siostry. Dodatkowo nie dawał jej spokoju fakt, że kiedy Blaise puścił do niej oczko i posłał uśmiech poczuła przysłowiowe stado motyli w brzuchy, a na jej piegowate policzki wkradł się rumieniec. Dlaczego? Przecież nigdy tak nie reagowała. Co się dzieje? To ślizgon, dodatkowo sługa Czarnego Pana.  
Z zamyślenia wyrwał gryfonkę piskliwy chichot. Podniosła głowę, a jaj serce przyspieszyło swój rytm. Poczuła jak policzki zaczynają ją piec.  
Kilka metrów przed nią stał Blaise Zabini, który rozmawiał z jakąś dziewczyną. Po mundurku poznała, że jest z Hufflepuff. Widziała jak chłopak nachyla się nad puchonką szczepcząc jej coś do ucha. Ona pokiwała głową uśmiechając się zalotnie, po czym obdarowując ślizgona przelotnym całusem ruszyła w stronę swojego przedziału. Ginny przyglądając się tej sytuacji poczuła dziwne ukłucie. Dlaczego? Przecież to żadna nowość, że ciemnoskóry jest kobieciarzem. Nie raz go widziała w takich sytuacjach i nigdy tak na to nie reagowała, więc dlaczego teraz?  
Panna Weasly, nie chciał, aby chłopak ją zauważyła, dlatego postanowiła zawrócić. Niestety, zanim zdążyła to zrobić, chłopak ją dostrzegł.  
\- Znowu się spotykamy Ruda - posłał gryfonce łobuzerski uśmiech i ruszył w jej kierunku - Twojemu bratu przeszły już złości?  
\- Miałeś zapewne z tego świetną zabawę - warknęła dziewczyna, nagle poczuła wściekłość na bruneta, za to co zrobił.  
\- No cóż, co mogę poradzić, że doprowadzanie Łasica do szału sprawia mi przyjemność?  
\- A może czasami zamiast myśleć tylko o sobie, pomyślałbyś o innych? Zarówno dla mnie, jak i dla Rona, ta sytuacja nie była przyjemna - odpowiedziała wpatrując się prosto w prawie czarne tęczówki Zabiniego.  
Zapadła cisza. Blaise miał minę jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał, po czym na jego twarzy zawitał złośliwy uśmiech.  
\- Nie, zbyt dobra jest przy tym zabawa, abym mógł z tego zrezygnować.  
Ginny słysząc jego słowa, poczuła jak wściekłość w niej buzuje. Odwróciła się na pięcie prychając głośno i zaczęła wracać do swojego przedziału. Słyszała za plecami chichot ciemnoskórego. Uczucia, które odczuwała przed spotkaniem ślizgona na korytarzu już dawno wyparowały i miała nadzieję, że nie powrócą.

*****

Pociąg zatrzymał się na stacji, a z przedziałów zaczęły się wysypywać tłumy uczniów. Hermiona poczekała, aż wszyscy znajdą się na peronie, po czym chwyciła swój kufer i ruszyła w poszukiwaniu Zabiniego. Nie musiała długo szukać, ponieważ Blaise stał już na korytarzu i czekał na szatynkę. Szybko uwinęli się ze sprawdzeniem, czy aby an pewno wszyscy opuścili pociąg, po czym sami wyszli na peron i ruszyli w stronę powozów. Kiedy dotarli do wyznaczonego miejsca, został już tylko jeden powóz. Szybko do niego wsiedli i ruszyli w dalszą drogę do Hogwartu. Pomiędzy prefektami panowała cisza, każdy był pogrążony we własnych myślach. W pewnym momencie Hermiona przypomniała sobie o pewnej sprawie, nad którą rozmyślała jakiś czas temu.  
\- Blaise? - cichy głos dziewczyny rozniósł się po pomieszczeniu.  
\- Hm? - dał znać, że słucha, jednak jego wzrok cały czas był utkwiony w widoku za oknem.  
\- Dlaczego postanowiłeś przyłączyć się do Voldemorta?  
Chłopak słysząc pytanie gryfonki momentalnie na nią spojrzał, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się zdziwienie.  
\- Dlaczego pytasz?  
\- Twoja matka nie należy do śmierciożerców, wiem też, że nie popierasz Voldemorta, w takim razie pytanie, dlaczego postanowiłeś przystąpić do jego szeregów.  
\- Skąd pomysł, że nie popieram Czarnego Pana - wzrok chłopaka był podejrzliwy.  
\- To widać, a Chris tylko mnie w tym upewnił.  
\- Aż tak to widać? - westchnął.  
\- Zależy, widzę, że starasz się ukryć swoja niechęć, ale nie zawsze ci się udaje. Trzeba cię poznać i spędzać z tobą trochę czasu, aby to zauważyć.  
\- To dlatego, że Draco został śmierciożercą - westchnął.  
\- Draco cię do tego zmusił? - szatynka czuła jak wzbiera w niej złość. Jak Malfoy mógł zmusić Zabiniego, aby przyłączył się do śmierciożerców i on uważa się za przyjaciela.  
\- Co? - ciemnoskóry chłopak spojrzał zszokowany na dziewczyną - Nie! Draco mnie do tego nie zmusił. To była moja decyzja. W sumie on próbował mnie odwieźć od tego pomysłu, ale nie udało mu się.  
Teraz to Hermiona była zszokowana.  
\- Widzę, że nie bardzo rozumiesz - westchnął Blaise - Draco też nie chciał służyć Czarnemu Panu, niestety musiał. Rodzice go zmusili. Widziałem, że się tego boi, nie chce tego robić, dlatego postanowiłem przyłączyć się razem z nim. Nie chciałem zostawić go w tym samego.  
\- Wiesz, że tą decyzją prawdopodobnie spieprzyłeś sobie całe życie?  
\- Wiem - uśmiechnął się słabo - ale Draco to mój przyjaciel. Nie mogłem go samego zostawić.  
\- W takim razie Malfoy ma wspaniałego przyjaciela - posłała ślizgonowi delikatny uśmiech, który on odwzajemnił.  
Na tym zakończyła się ich rozmowa. W ciszy dotarli do szkoły, każdy ponownie pogrążony we własnych myślach.

*****

\- Proszę o uwagę - po Wielkiej Sali rozniósł się głos dyrektorki szkoły, a gwar, który jeszcze przed chwilą panował w pomieszczeniu zaczął się uspokajać. Wszyscy uczniowie zwrócili swoje głowy w stronę profesor McGonagall - Zanim rozpoczniemy ucztę powitalną, nastąpi przydzielenie pierwszoroczniaków do domów.  
W tym momencie wrota do sali zostały otwarte. Jako pierwszy pojawił się profesor Flitwick, a zaraz za nim podążała grupa uczniów. Hermiona przyglądała się im, do póki na końcu nie zauważyła swojego brata. Chris szybko odnalazł swoją siostrę przy stole lwa i kiedy ich oczy się spotkały posłał jej promienny uśmiech.  
Przydzielanie pierwszoroczniaków szybko poszło i w końcu nadszedł czas na bruneta.  
\- Christopher Riddle - po WS rozniósł się głos profesora i w tym momencie wszystkie pary oczu utkwiły na chłopaku. Można było usłyszeć jak uczniowie pomiędzy sobą szeptają. Każdy w końcu znał to nazwisko w świecie magii.  
“No tak, przecież nikt nie wie o niej, ani o Chrisie” pomyślała Hermiona.  
Chłopak podszedł do stołka i usiadł na nim, a nauczyciel zaklęć założył mu na głowę tiarę. W sali zapanowała idealna cisza. Każdy chciał usłyszeć do jakiego domu trafi potomek samego Lorda Voldemorta, chociaż i tak wiedzieli jaka nazwa zaraz padnie.  
\- RAVENCLAW! - krzyk starego kapelusza przerwał ciszę. Wszyscy momentalnie zwrócili głowy w stronę stołu krukonów, których miny wyrażały ogromny szok i jakby lekkie przerażenie. Jednak już po chwili po sali rozniosły się oklaski. Chris zajął wolne miejsce i odnajdując wzrokiem Hermionę posłał jej delikatny uśmiech.

*****

\- Dzień dobry - do uszu szatynki dobiegł męski głos, gdy tylko przekroczyła próg salonu. Rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu i zauważyła Blaise siedzącego na fotelu.  
\- Cześć - posłała ciemnoskóremu uśmiech - Idziesz na śniadanie?  
\- Jasne - podniósł się z fotela i razem z Hermioną opuścił dormitorium.  
Droga do WS zleciała im na żartach i wesołej rozmowie. Jednak, kiedy zbliżali się do celu podróży, zauważyli, że na korytarzu panuje cisza, a wszyscy wpatrują się w jedno miejsce, gdzieś za gryfonką i ślizgonem. Spojrzeli za siebie i ujrzeli jak w ich kierunku idzie brunet o zielonych oczach ubrany w barwy Ravenclaw.  
\- Chris! - krzyknęła szatynka, podbiegając do brata z uśmiechem na ustach.  
\- Cześć siostra - chłopak odwzajemnił uśmiech, przytulając dziewczynę.  
Wszyscy obecni wpatrywali się z wymalowanym szokiem na twarzy. Czy Riddle właśnie nazwał Hermionę Granger siostrą? Jednak oni nie przejmując się tym weszli razem do WS na śniadanie. Gdy tylko zniknęli na korytarzu od razu zapanowała wrzawa. Wszyscy rozmawiali o tym, co właśnie zobaczyli. Czyżby Hermiona także należała do rodziny Riddle? W ich szkole jest dwóch potomków Tego Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać?  
\- Jak tam? - spytała się szatynka.  
\- Nie najgorzej, chociaż mogłoby być lepiej. Wszyscy mnie unikają, jakby bali się, że zaraz ich zabiję - westchnął chłopak.  
\- Nie przejmuj się, za niedługo się przyzwyczają. Muszą cię tylko lepiej poznać - posłała Chris’owi delikatny uśmiech całując go w policzek, po czym odeszła do swojego stolika.

*****

Hermiona miała rację. Jeszcze tego samego dnia Chris zakumplował się z trójką krukonów, a gdy inni zobaczyli, że młody Riddle jest wesołą, miłą i uśmiechniętą osobą również przekonali się do niego.  
Na początku także na prefekt naczelną spoglądano z lękiem, jednak kiedy dostrzegli, że dalej jest tą samą dziewczyną co była, przestali się przejmować faktem, że do Hogwaru uczęszczają wnuki Czarnego Pana.  
Jednak mimo to Hermiona nie przestała być powodem plotek w szkole. Uczniowie szybko się zorientowali, że dziewczyna cały czas jest pilnie obserwowana i śledzona przez jej największego wroga - Dracona Malfoy’a. Wiedzieli, że blondyn nienawidzi dziewczyny tak samo jak ona jego, więc pytanie - czemu nie spuszcza z niej oka. Czyżby chciał pozyskać jakieś specjalne względy dla swojej rodziny u Czarnego Pana? Wszyscy przecież wiedzieli, że rodzina Malfoy’ów jest mu oddana.  
Mimo to zarówno Hermiona jak i Draco nie przejmowali się tymi plotkami, co nie oznaczało, że szatynka nie miała dość ciągłej kontroli ślizgona.  
\- Zajmij się wreszcie swoim życiem, a mi daj spokój! - wściekła szatynka krzyczała na blondwłosego chłopaka, który siedział w jej salonie na fotelu. Jego mina wyrażała znudzenie.  
\- Myślisz, że mi sprawia przyjemność ciągłe pilnowanie cię? Niestety takie są rozkazy Czarnego Pana, więc jeśli chcesz to zmienić to rozmawiaj z nim. Do póki Blaise nie wróci do pokoju, ja się nigdzie nie wybieram - odpowiedział obojętnie.  
Zdenerwowana gryfonka zniknęła w swojej sypialni, głośno trzaskając drzwiami. Wściekła rzuciła się na łóżko. Minął już tydzień szkoły i tak jak zwykle nie mogło obejść się bez kłótni pomiędzy Riddle i Malfoy’em.  
Dlaczego ją to spotyka? Co ona komuś zrobiła? Nie dość, że ma w rodzinie mordercę, to jeszcze jest pod stałą kontrolą swojego wroga. Jeszcze brakuje, aby Malfoy wprowadził się do jej i Blaise’a dormitorium. Po za tym, czemu tylko ją Voldemort kazał obserwować? Dlaczego nie każe Zabini’emu kontrolować Chris’a.  
Po chwili poczuła jak jej powieki robią się ciężki i opadają, przysłaniając jej czekoladowe tęczówki.


	8. Chapter 8

\- Do zobaczenia później - Draco pożegnał się kumplami ze swojego domu i razem z Blaisem odeszli do stołu ślizgonów - i pamiętajcie o dzisiejszej rekrutacji do drużyny - rzucił jeszcze przez ramię zanim całkowicie zniknęli za drzwiami.  
\- Hermiona bardzo sprzeciwiała się przyjściu na trening? - Zabini spojrzał na przyjaciela, kiedy zmierzali do klasy transmutacji.  
\- Ona jeszcze nic nie wie, po za tym i tak nie ma wyjścia. Czy tego chce, czy nie ma być na stadionie, żebym miał pewność, że nie włóczy się sama po zamku - blondyn nawet nie spojrzał na swojego przyjaciela.  
\- Współczuję ci, już widzę jak zareaguje Hermiona, kiedy jej to oznajmisz - zaśmiał się brunet  
\- Ale to ty jej to powiesz - ton kapitna drużyny ślizgonów był obojętny.  
\- Co?! - Blaise gwałtownie się zatrzymał i z lekkim strachem spojrzał na przyjaciela - Nie ma mowy. Nie mam zamiaru zginąć - Zabini nie raz widział jak Hermiona była wściekła na Malfoy’a, kiedy ten jej rozkazywał i za nią łaził. Nie raz dochodziło do rękoczynów i on nie miał zamiaru oberwać od panny Riddle za swojego kumpla - Wiesz, że mnie i tak nie posłucha, dodatkowo mi się oberwie. Dlaczego nie powiesz jej o tym teraz?  
\- Żeby przez cały dzień działał mi jeszcze bardziej na nerwy i sztyletowała mnie wzrokiem? Po za tym nie mam ochoty z samego rana wszczynać awantur - ślizgoni doszli pod salę transmutacji i zatrzymali się przy jednym z okien.  
Dzisiejszy dzień był naprawdę piękny. W sam raz na zorganizowanie kwalifikacji do drużyny. Słońce wysoko wisiało na niebie, oświetlając całe błonia dookoła szkoły i przyjemnie ogrzewajac uczniów zmierzających na lekcje zielarstwa lub opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami. Delikatny wietrzyk unosił w powietrzu liście, które już zdążyły odpaść od drzew i zacząć tworzyć kolorowy dywan na trawie.  
\- Dobra - westchnął Blaise - zrobię to, ale wisisz mi ognistą.

*****

Hermiona przemierzała zatłoczone korytarze szkoły pragnąć jak najszybciej dostać się do swojego dormitorium. Pomimo tego, że był początek roku, nauczyciele ich nie oszczędzali. Dawali im mnóstwo zadań i praktycznie z każdego przedmiotu mieli zapowiedziany test. Dlatego panna Riddle, chciała jak najszybciej zaszyć się w swoim pokoju i wziąć za naukę.  
Obok szatynki kroczył jej współlokator, dzięki czemu mogła się uwolnić od Malfoy’a. Po chwili dotarli do swojego dormitorium. Dziewczyna podeszła do drzwi, które prowadziły do jej sypialni i kiedy naciskała na klamkę, zatrzymał ją głos chłopaka.  
\- Miona - zaczął niepewnie, jednak po chwili odchrząknął, a jego głos nabrał większej pewności - Przebierz się jakoś wygodniej i spotkajmy się tutaj za 15 minut.  
\- Po co? - spojrzała zaciekawiona na ślizgona.  
\- Mamy dzisiaj kwalifikację do drużyny i trening. Malfoy kazał mi ciebie przyprowadzić - rzucił znikając w swojej sypialni. Planował zamknąć drzwi ale nie zdążył, ponieważ do środka wparowała gryfonka.  
\- Słucham? Nigdzie się nie wybieram - oburzona szatynka zatrzymała się na środku pokoju i spojrzała srogim wzrokiem na chłopaka - Wiesz ile mam nauki? Nie ma mowy zostaję. Możesz to przekazać tlenionemu - oznajmiła, po czym skierowała swoje kroki w stronę wyjścia.  
\- Hermiona, dobrze wiesz, że Draco na to nie pozwoli - ruszył za dziewczyną.  
\- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi - odpowiedziała zatrzaskując brunetowi przed nosem drzwi. Rzuciła na nie parę zaklęć, upewniając się, że nikt nie wejdzie do środka i wygodnie siadając przy biurku wzięła się za pisanie wypracowania dla profesor Sprout.  
Zabini westchnął zrezygnowany po czym udał się do swojej sypialni, aby przygotować się na trening.

*****

Blaise Zabini przemierzał szkolne błonia w kierunku boiska do quiddicha. Całą drogę zastanawiał się jak powiedzieć Draco, że Hermiona nie chce przyjść. Wiedział, że Malfoy się wścieknie. Miał obsesję na punkcie pilnowania jej. Wiedział, że jeśli zawali czarny Pan srogo go ukarze. Znał największa słabość młodego Malfoy’a i w każdej chwili mógł to wykorzystać, jeśli tylko chłopak odpowiednio nie wypełni jego rozkazów.  
W końcu doszedł do szatni i od razu skierował się do swojej szafki.  
\- Gdzie masz Riddle? - brunet usłyszał za sobą głos. Odwrócił się i ujrzał swojego przyjaciela, ubranego już w strój do gry.  
\- W dormitorium - odpowiedział z powrotem odwracając się do swojej szafki, aby móc się przebrać.  
\- Dlaczego? - warknął blondyn.  
\- Powiedziała, że ma dużo nauki i nie ma zamiaru tu przychodzić - odpowiedział obojętnie.  
\- To trzeba było ją tu zaciągnąć siłą - opowiedział wściekły.  
\- Zrobiłbym to, gdyby nie zatrzasnęła mi przed nosem drzwi i rzuciła na nie zaklęcia, abym nie mógł wejść do środka - odpowiedział teraz lekko poirytowany Zabini.  
Draco warknął coś niezrozumiałego, po czym wściekły opuścił szatnię.

*****

Dracon Malfoy przemierzał puste korytarze Hogwartu. Uczniowie spędzali czas w swoich pokojach wspólnych, bibliotece lub korzystali z pięknej pogody i siedzieli na błoniach. Kroki chłopaka były szybkie, a ich echo roznosiło się po szkole. W końcu dotarł na odpowiednie piętro i wymawiając hasło wszedł do pokoju wspólnego prefektów naczelnych. Podszedł do drzwi, za którymi znajdował się sypialnia gryfonki i z całej siły uderzył w nie.  
\- RIDDLE W TEJ CHWILI WYŁAŹ! - krzyknął w stronę drewnianej powłoki. Nie doczekał się jednak żadnej odpowiedzi. Ponownie uderzył w drzwi i kazał dziewczynie się pokazać, jednak to też nic nie dało. Spróbował jeszcze kilka razy, już sięgał po różdżkę, kiedy drzwi się otworzyły, a jego spojrzenie spotkało się z czekoladowymi tęczówkami.  
\- Czego chcesz Malfoy? - jej ton był obojętny.  
\- Dobrze wiesz po co tu jestem. Dlaczego nie przyszłaś z Blaisem? - warknął.  
\- Mam dużo nauki i nie mam zamiaru zarywać nocy, tylko dlatego, że ty postanowiłeś, abym była obecna podczas waszym treningu.  
\- Słuchaj - blondyn starał się na spokojny ton - muszę mieć pewność, że wszystko w porządku.  
\- Dlaczego? Blaise nie pilnuje tak bardzo Chrisa jak ty mnie - powiedziała poirytowana  
\- Blaise nie ma takich samych rozkazów jak ja - warknął - Dobra dość tych pogaduszek, idziemy.  
Chwycił nadgarstek szatynki i pociągnął ją za sobą, kierując się w stronę wyjścia.  
\- Nigdzie nie idę - zaczęła się szarpać, dopóki nie udało jej się w uwolnić z uścisku chłopaka.  
\- Riddle - warknął.  
\- Malfoy, daj spokój. Chcę tylko napisać wypracowania. Nikt nie pożądany tutaj nie wejdzie, nie znają hasła. Nic mi się tu nie stanie.  
\- Dobra - westchnął Draco, dając za wygraną, trening już powinien się zacząć, nie miał czasu na sprzeczanie się z dziewczyną - możesz tu zostać, pod warunkiem, że nie ruszysz się z dormitorium dopóki ja lub Blaise nie wrócimy.  
\- Ok - rzuciła, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie i zniknęła w swojej sypialni.

*****

Pomimo tego, że Hermiona powiedziała, że zostanie w pokoju wspólnym, Draco cały trening był rozkojarzony i bardzo łatwo można było go wyprowadzić z równowagi. Wiedział, że szatynka nie znosiła, kiedy Draco jej rozkazywał lub czegoś zabraniał, więc mogła mimo wszystko go nie posłuchać i gdzieś iść. Z drugiej jednak strony gryfonka mówiła, że ma zamiar się uczyć, co raczej było prawda. Przecież miał z nią zajęcia i sam wiedział ile im zadano.  
Kiedy wreszcie kwalifikacje i trening dobiegły końca, cała drużyna ślizgonów ruszyła do szatni.  
\- Stary wyluzuj - rzucił ciemnoskóry chłopak siadając obok swojego przyjaciela - przecież powiedziała, że zostanie w swoim pokoju.  
Draco nic nie odpowiedział tylko spojrzał srogim wzrokiem na kumpla.  
\- Smoku - westchnął Blaise - rozumiem, że się boisz, o to co może się stać, jeśli Czarny Pan dowiedziałby się, że zawaliłeś, ale przecież jesteśmy w Hogwarcie. Hermiona jest tu bezpieczna, co może jej się stać?  
\- Nigdy nic nie wiadomo - odpowiedział odwracając wzrok od Zabiniego.  
\- Draco, czy jest coś o czym nie wiem? Dowiedziałeś się czegoś lub usłyszałeś co dotyczyło Hermiony?  
\- Słuchaj Blaise dostałem wyraźne rozkazy od Czarnego Pana, nie muszę ci mówić wszystkiego co mi powiedział - zirytowany blondyn podniósł się z ławki i podszedł do swojej szafki.  
\- Ok, ale pamiętaj, że możesz mi o wszystkim powiedzieć, a ja ci pomogę - powiedział Diabeł wpatrując się w plecy kumpla.  
\- Wiem - odpowiedział kątem oka zerkając na przyjaciela i posyłając mu słaby uśmiech.

*****

Hermiona kończyła już ostatnie wypracowanie, dla profesora Flitwick’a. Jednak brakowało jej kilku informacji, których nie mogła znaleźć w książkach znajdujących się przed nią. Jedynym wyjściem było udanie się do biblioteki, ale przecież nie mogła. Powiedziała Malfoy’owi, że zostanie w pokoju. Z drugiej strony, dobrze wiedziała jaką książkę potrzebuje. Wystarczyło tylko iść do biblioteki, wypożyczyć ją i wrócić do pokoju. To potrwa kilka minut, a Draco o niczym się nie dowie. To był dobry pomysł. Nie wahając się podniosła się z krzesła i opuściła pokój. Już po chwili znajdowała się w bibliotece. Krążąc pomiędzy regałami poszukiwała odpowiedniej książki. Kiedy tylko ja znalazła wzięła ją i ruszyła w trochę biurka pani Pince. Po krótkiej rozmowie z bibliotekarką opuściła pomieszczenie i skierowała się w stronę swojego dormitorium. Po drodze przeglądała księgę, chcą znaleźć odpowiednie informacji, by po powrocie do pokoju móc jak najszybciej skończyć pisać. Nagle poczuła jak na coś, a raczej kogoś wpada i odbija się.. Jednak przed bliskim spotkaniem z ziemią uchroniły ją czyjeś silne ramiona. Spojrzała w górę i ujrzała parę ciemnych tęczówek. Stała w objęciach wysokiego bruneta, o jasnej cerze, który był dość przystojny.  
\- No proszę, proszę kogo moje oczy widzą - zakpił - panna Riddle i to bez swojego ochroniarza - na jego twarzy uformował się kpiący uśmiech.  
\- Czego chcesz Nott - szatynka próbowała się wyrwać, jednak silne ramiona chłopaka nie pozwalały jej na to.  
\- Oh, spokojnie. Nic ci nie zrobię. Chciałem tylko porozmawiać, lepiej cie poznać. Może byśmy się umówili?  
\- Po co? - zmarszczyła brwi  
\- Podobasz mi się - posłała jej uwodzicielski uśmiech.  
\- I to nie ma nic wspólnego z Voldemortem?  
\- Wiesz, głównie chodzi o ciebie, ale jeśli szepnęłabyś coś dobrego na temat mojej rodziny Czarnemu Panu, nie miałbym nic przeciwko.  
\- Zapomnij, a teraz zostaw mnie - próbowała się wyrwać, jednak on jej na to nie pozwolił.  
\- Daj spokój - uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
\- Riddle chyba coś powiedziała Nott. Puść ją - do ich uszu dobiegł dobrze znany im głos. Oboje spojrzeli w kierunku, z którego dochodził. Pod ściną stał Dracon Malfoy. Teodor od razu puścił dziewczynę i się od niej odsunął. W tym czasie blondyn do nich podszedł i obejmując szatynkę przysunął ją do siebie.  
\- Daj spokój Draco, chciałem tylko lepiej poznać Hermionę, Nic jej przecież nie zrobię - powiedział spokojnie, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i zniknął za zakrętem.  
Nagle Hermiona poczuła jak jest pchana na chłodną ścianę. Spojrzała w górę i ujrzała stalowe tęczówki, w których mogła dostrzec gniew.  
\- Miałaś zostać w pokoju - warknął.  
\- Musiała wypożyczyć książkę - broniła się szatynka - brakowało mi informacji.  
\- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Mogłaś poczekać aż ja lub Blaise wrócimy. Masz szczęście, że to był tylko Nott, który liczył na większe względy u Czarnego Pana, ale uwierz mi w szkole znajdują się osoby, które zrobią wszystko, aby poprzez ciebie dostać się do niego, żeby móc go zniszczyć i nie powstrzymają się przed niczym. Więc od tej pory masz się mnie słuchać i pilnować, ponieważ nie mam zamiaru przez ciebie zostać ukaranym, a uwierz mi grozi mi coś gorszego niż tortury, czy śmierć. Nie mogę pozwolić na to, aby to się stało.  
Pomimo tego, że teraz w głowie gryfonki pojawiło się pełno myśli, postanowiła milczeć. Wiedziała, że Draco i tak na żadne jej nie odpowie. Malfoy już nic więcej nie powiedział, tylko chwycił nadgarstek dziewczyny i pociągnął w stronę jej dormitorium.

*****

Na zewnątrz już dawno zapadł zmrok. W kominku wesoło trzaskał ogień, ogrzewając i oświetlając pokój wspólny prefektów naczelnych. Hermiona siedziała na wygodnej kanapie, a jej wzrok był utkwiony w pomarańczowych językach ognia. Jej głowę cały czas zaprzątały myśli dotyczące tego co powiedział jej kapitan drużyny ślizgonów. Zastanawiała się co takiego jest dla Malfoy’a ważniejsze niż ocalenie własnego tyłka. Zawsze wydawało jej się, że dla niego nie liczy się nikt, ani nic.  
\- Hej Miona - z zamyślenia wyrwał ją Zabini, który pojawił się w salonie - Coś taka zamyślona? - podszedł do kanapy siadając obok dziewczyny.  
\- Blaise, mogę cię o coś zapytać? - spojrzała na bruneta.  
\- Jasne - jego wzrok utkwiony był w ogniu.  
\- Co się stanie Draco, jeśli zawiedzie Voldemorta?  
Ślizgon natychmiast spojrzał na pannę Riddle, a jego twarz wyrażała zdziwienie i lekkie zdenerwowanie.  
\- Dlaczego chcesz wiedzieć?  
\- Wczoraj Malfoy powiedział mi, że nie ma zamiaru przeze mnie ponosić kary. Wspomniał, że to jest coś gorszego niż tortury, czy utrata życia.  
\- Nie powinienem ci tego mówić - westchnął - ale podejrzewam, że Draco ci tego nie powie. Uważam jednak, że ta wiedza pomoże ci zrozumieć zachowanie Smoka… - zrobił pauzę i spojrzał w oczy szatynki - Czarny Pan zagroził Draco, że jeśli ten go zawiedzie, zabije osobę, którą Draco kocha najbardziej, o którą się troszczy.  
\- Co? - wykrztusiła Hermiona  
\- Powiedział, że zabije jego matkę. Nawet jeśli tego nie widać, Narcyza jest dla Draco najważniejszą osobą na świecie, tak jak Smok dla niej.  
Gryfnka poczuła jak z jej twarzy odpływa krew. Teraz rozumiała, czemu Draco tak się zachowuje w stosunku do niej. Tu nie chodzi o bezpieczeństwo Hermiony, czy Malfoy’a. Tu chodzi o życie jego matki.  
\- Miona - z zamyślenia wyrwał ją Zabini - Nie wspominaj Draco, że o tym wiesz. Nie byłby zadowolony.  
\- Jasne - posłała ślizgonowi słaby uśmiech.


	9. Chapter 9

\- Co się ostatnimi czasy dzieje z Riddle? - Draco siedział w WS przy stole Slitherinu, podczas kolacji. Spojrzenie jego stalowych tęczówek cały czas było utkwione w prefekt naczelnej.  
\- To znaczy? - Diabeł spojrzał na przyjaciela z zainteresowaniem.  
\- Od dwóch tygodni nie wdałem się z nią z żadną większą kłótnię. Szczególnie jeśli chodzi o to, że ciągle ją kontroluję. Nie awanturuje się o to, tylko się zgadza. Czasami widać, że ma ochotę się sprzeciwić, ale ostatecznie odpuszcza.  
\- Źle ci z tym?  
\- Nie, ale to dziwne. Co ona kombinuje?  
\- Od razu musi coś kombinować? Może zrozumiała, że nie ma sensu ci się sprzeciwiać bo i tak nie wygra.  
\- Myślisz? - blondyn odwrócił głowę, spoglądając na Blaise - Ona raczej łatwo nie odpuszcza.  
*****  
Hermiona siedziała w salonie. Na jej kolanach spoczywała gruba książka i pergamin, po którym pisała. Postawiła kropkę na końcu zdania i zadowolona przeczytała jeszcze raz swój esej na eliksiry. Pozbierała swoje rzeczy i udała się do sypialni.  
\- Draco, mówię ci, że powinieneś iść z tym do Skrzydła Szpitalnego - po pomieszczeniu rozniósł się głos Zabiniego.  
\- Daj spokój, to tylko rozcięcie - skrzywił się, odsuwając od policzka wilgotną, ubrudzoną krwią ściereczkę. Podszedł do fotela i zajął na nim miejsce.  
\- Ale ja nie mówię o rozcięciu. Mocno oberwałeś w głowę, możesz mieć wstrząs.  
\- Nic mi nie jest - burknął.  
\- O cześć - w salonie pojawiła się szatynka - jak tren… - przerwała widząc spuchnięty policzek blondyna. Widniało na nim rozcięcie, z którego spływały krople krwi - Boże, Mafloy co ci się stało? - podeszła do chłopaka.  
\- To nic - odpowiedział, zakrywając policzek ściereczką.  
\- Jak to nic? Widziałeś siebie w lustrze?  
\- Oberwałem tłuczkiem podczas treningu, nic poważnego, żyję - warknął, odtrącając dłoń dziewczyny, która próbowała zabrać ściereczkę od blondyna.  
\- Nie powiedział bym - mruknął Zabini, ale na tyle wyraźnie by pozostała dójka mogła to usłyszeć.  
\- Zamknij się - warknął w stronę przyjaciela.  
\- Musisz iść z tym do Skrzydła Szpitalnego - zarządziła szatynka.  
\- Nigdzie nie idę! - krzyknął poirytowany.  
\- Malfoy…  
\- Powiedziałem nie - ton głosu był ostry.  
\- No dobrze - westchnęła - ale przynajmniej mi pozwól się tym zająć.  
Zapadła cisza, podczas której Hermiona i Draco wpatrywali się w siebie.  
\- No dobra - burknął.  
Szatynka uśmiechnęła się i ruszyła do łazienki po apteczkę. Po chwili wróciła do salonu i usiadła obok ślizgona. Draco posłusznie odsunął dłoń ze szmatką i pozwolił, aby Hermiona uważnie przyjrzała się jego ranie.  
Wyciągnęła wacik i wylała na niego kilka kropel jakiegoś eliksiru.  
\- Może trochę szczypać - ostrzegła przykładając wacik do rany, na co blondyn syknął cicho.  
Draco czuł delikatny dotyk dziewczyny na swoim policzku. Musiał przyznać, że był przyjemny, nie licząc lekkiego szczypania. Riddle dotykała go, jakby bała się go bardziej skrzywdzić. Kiedy oczyściła ranę, posmarowała ją jakąś maścią i założyła opatrunek.  
\- No skończone - odsunęła się, na co chłopak jęknął w duchu - Tylko tyle mogłam zrobić, ale gdybyś poszedł do Pomfrey, na pewna dałaby ci maść, która zadziałałaby po kilku minutach.  
\- To wystarczy, dzięki - mruknął.  
\- Nie ma sprawy - posłała mu lekki uśmiech i poszła do łazienki odnieść apteczkę.  
\- Podobało ci się - Diabeł usiadł obok kumpla, a na jego twarzy widniał złośliwy uśmiech.  
\- Co?  
\- Podobało ci się jak cię opatrywała - powtórzył.  
\- Zwariowałeś - warknął, odwracając głowę w stronę kominka, na co Blaise się tylko zaśmiał.  
*****  
Czas szybko mijał. Październik zbliżał się ku końcowi. Ostatnia sobota tego miesiąca, nie należała do słonecznych dni. Zimny wiatr targał gałęziami drzew. Woda w jeziorze stała się niespokojna, wzburzone fale rozbijały się o skały. Ciężkie krople spadały z nieba, smagając po twarzach zawodników z domów węża i kruka. Dokładnie dziś odbywał się mecz quidditch. Widoczność była okropna. Zawodnicy przemoknięci i zziębnięci. Szukający starali się w tej ulewie dostrzec złotą kulkę, aby ja najszybciej zakończyć mecz i wrócić do ciepłych murów zamku.  
Reszta uczniów jak i nauczyciele, którzy postanowili zobaczyć mecz siedzieli na trybunach, ukrywając się pod dużymi, czarnymi parasolami. Starali się śledzić przebieg gry, jednak deszcz im to utrudniał.  
Nareszcie rozbrzmiał upragniony dźwięk oznaczający koniec meczu. Ktoś złapał złotego znicza.  
Ślizgoni wygrali!  
*****  
Siedziała na kanapie w salonie. W kominku wesoło trzaskał ogień ogrzewając pomieszczenie. Na ławie, przed nią stał kubek z gorącą, parująca herbatą, a w jej dłoniach jak zwykle spoczywała książka. Od czarnych, drukowanych znaków oderwał ją dźwięk otwieranego przejścia do pokoju prefektów.  
\- Miona - obok szatyni pojawiła się jej ruda przyjaciółka.  
\- Ginny - odłożyła lekturę, uśmiechając się do młodszej dziewczyny.  
\- Nie było cię na meczu - oburzyła się - obiecałaś, że będziesz.  
Hermiona spojrzała w kierunku okna, gdzie dalej panowała ulewa, po czym wróciła wzrokiem na pannę Weasley.  
\- Dziwisz się? W taką pogodę?  
\- Podobno obiecałaś bratu, że z nim pójdziesz - założyła ręce na piersi - Czekaliśmy na ciebie i w końcu poszliśmy sami.  
\- Jak to czekaliście? Poszłaś z Ronem?  
\- Nie, z Chrisem.  
\- Był na meczu? - oburzyła się szatyna - Przecież jest chory i miał siedzieć w łóżku. Obiecał mi, tylko dlatego nie zaciągnęłam go siłą do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Idę z nim porozmawiać - wstała gwałtownie z kanapy i skierowała się do wyjścia - Możesz tu na mnie zaczekać, zaraz wrócę - rzuciła, nim zniknęła w przejściu.  
Ginny westchnęła, kręcą głową a na jej twarzy pojawił się niewielki uśmiech.  
\- Weasley - usłyszała głos drugiego mieszkańca, tych komnat.  
Podniosła głowę i...o boże! Przed nią stał prawie nagi Blaise. Jedynie w biodrach był przepasany białym ręcznikiem. Po jego ciemnej, idealnie wyrzeźbionej klatce piersiowej spływały krople wody. Na jego twarzy igrał zadziorny uśmieszek. Spojrzenie ciemnych oczu utkwione było w rudowłosej. Czuła jak robi jej się ciepło i zasycha w ustach. Domyśliła się, że na jej policzkach pojawił się rumieniec.  
\- Podoba ci się to co widzisz? - zrobił krok w kierunku dziewczyny.  
\- Chyba żartujesz - prychnęła, udając niewzruszoną. Odwróciła głowę zakładając ręce na piersi.  
\- Twoje rumieńce mówią co innego - zaśmiał się  
\- Ciepło tu macie, więc moje policzki nabrały kolorów - starała się wytłumaczyć.  
\- Mów co chcesz, ja i tak wiem swoje - odwrócił się, kierując do swojej sypialni - A… - odwrócił głowę w stronę Ginny - Slitherin organizuje dzisiaj imprezę, z okazji wygranego meczu. Czuj się zaproszona - puścił do niej oczko i zniknął za drzwiami.  
*****  
\- Miona - zawołała ruda, kiedy panna Riddel przekroczyła próg swojej sypialni - I jak tam?  
\- Trochę się posprzeczaliśmy - wzruszyła ramionami - Powiedział mi, że obiecał kumplom z domu i Zabiniemu, że przyjdzie. Chciał iść także na imprezę do ślizgonów, ale mu nie pozwoliłam. Kiedy się zaczął kłócić siłą go zaciągnęła do SS. Ma 39 stopni gorączki i zapalenie oskrzeli. Przez kilka dni sobie poleży w szpitalu - wyjaśniła.  
\- Obrażony jest?  
\- Był, ale kiedy usłyszał diagnozę, przeszło mu - uśmiechnęła się siadając na łóżku obok przyjaciółki.  
\- Miona, idziesz na imprezę do ślizgonów? - spytała niepewnie, tym samym zmieniając temat.  
\- Nie mam wyjścia. Malfoy mi nie ufa, po tym jak już raz go nie posłuchałam, po za tym Zabini zagroził, że jak się nie pojawię, to zaciągnie mnie tam siłą. Czemu pytasz?  
\- T-tak tylko - wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Wiem, że coś jest na rzeczy - trąciła rudą ramieniem - Mów!  
\- Blaise mnie zaprosił - czuła jak znowu się rumieni.  
\- Podoba ci się? - spytała widząc zaczerwienioną twarz przyjaciółki.  
\- Może - mruknęła.  
\- Widzę, że tak.  
\- To i tak nie ma znaczenia. Blaise to kobieciarz, a ja nie mam zamiaru być jego kolejną zdobyczą - powiedziała już pewniej.  
\- Zaprzyjaźnić zawsze się możecie, a potem może Diabeł okaże się jednak inny. Chodź, trzeba się przygotować na imprezę - podeszłą do szafy w celu znalezienia odpowiedniego stroju.  
*****  
W powietrzu unosił się zapach alkoholu, jedynym źródłem światła były lampy dyskotekowe. Pod jedna ze ścian znajdowało się miejsce dla DJ’a. Po przeciwnej stał bar. Pod ścianami były rozłożone kanapy, a na środku parkiet, gdzie znajdował się już tłum ludzi, tańczących, a raczej ocierających się o siebie, w rytm muzyki. Dziewczyny szybko znalazły Draco i Blaise, chociaż powinno się powiedzieć, ze to oni je znaleźli.  
\- Chodź Ruda na parkiet - Diabeł nie czekając na odpowiedź dziewczyny pociągnął ją za sobą. Malfoy, pomimo wygranej nie miał ochoty na zabawę, więc siedział przy barze, a jego stalowe tęczówki cały czas uważnie obserwowały Harmionę, która co chwilę tańczyła z kimś innym. Sam nie wiedział czemu, ale kiedy widział jak inni faceci ją dotykają, jak wywołują na jej twarzy uśmiech miał ochotę podejść i siłą zabrać stąd dziewczynę. Gdyby komuś o tym powiedział, zapewne oznajmiłby mu, że jest zwyczajnie zazdrosny. Nie, on nie był zazdrosny. Niby dlaczego miałby być? Przecież to Harmiona Riddel, największa kujonica w szkole i idealna prefekt naczelna.  
Jego oczy się zwęziły, a usta zacisnęły, kiedy zauważył kto aktualnie trzymał w ramionach szatynkę. Nott. Widział na twarzy dziewczyny, że jej się to nie podoba i próbuje odejść, ale chłopak jej na to nie pozwolił. Odłożył swoją szklankę z alkoholem i ruszył na ratunek. Stanął za brunetem odwracając go w swoja stronę.  
\- Nott, chyba mówiłem ci, że masz się trzymać od niej z daleka - warknął.  
\- Spokojnie, już idę - powiedział odsuwając się od dziewczyny i odchodząc. Nie chciał zadzierać z Malfoy’em.  
\- Dziękuję - posłała mu lekki uśmiech i chciała odejść, ale blondyn jej na to nie pozwolił. Objął gryfonkę w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie.  
\- Co ty robisz? - była zaskoczona, ale położyła dłonie na ramionach chłopaka.  
\- Sokoro już tu jestem postanowiłem skorzystać z okazji - uśmiechnął się zadziornie.  
Spodziewał się, że dziewczyna się oburzy i go odepchnie, ale ta tylko się uśmiechnęła i przytuliła do chłopaka, czym bardzo go zaskoczyła.  
*****  
Przetańczyli razem kilka kawałków, ostatecznie siadając przy barze.  
\- Co dla was? - pojawił się przy nich barman.  
\- Dla mnie ognista, a nasza pani perfekcyjna, zapewne napije się tylko soku - zaśmiał się spoglądając na szatynkę.  
\- Ej - oburzyła się - to, że jestem jaka jestem nie znaczy, że nie umie pić - odpowiedziała - Dla mnie też ognista - zwróciła się do barmana.  
Mężczyzna podał im po chwili dwie szklanki, wypełniona bursztynowym płynem. Hermiona sięgnęła po swoją i od razu wypiła całą zawartość. Czuła jak jej gardło zaczyna płonąć. Cudem powstrzymała się od skrzywienia.  
\- Jeszcze jedna - wychrypiała, odkładając szklankę i spoglądając z błyskiem w oku na blondyna. Widziała, że chłopak jest zszokowany.  
\- No Riddle, myślę, że zapowiada się ciekawa impreza - odpowiedział. Szybko wypił swój trunek i poprosił o następny.  
*****  
Siedział za wielkim dębowym biurkiem, zapisując coś, schludnym, pochyłym pismem w swoim dzienniku. Po pokoju rozniosło się pukanie, które przerwało wykonywana przez niego czynność.  
\- Proszę.  
Drzwi otworzyły się z cichym skrzypnięciem, a do gabinetu wkroczył mężczyzna o długich, platynowych włosach, związanych w kucyk. Spojrzał na mężczyznę za biurkiem. Skłonił się i ponownie spojrzał na Riddle.  
\- Panie, chciałeś mnie wiedzieć.  
\- Tak Lucjuszu. Usiądź - wskazał dłonią na wolny fotel - Chciałem z tobą omówić pewną sytuację. Jesteś moim najwierniejszym sługą. Nie raz mi to udowodniłeś. Zdradziłeś nawet mojego syna, aby być przy mnie. Bardzo to sobie cenię. Dlatego postanowiłem nagrodzić twoją rodzinę. Zostaniecie przeze mnie wyróżnieni.  
\- To znaczy? W jaki spo


	10. Chapter 10

Czarny puchacz zastukał w szybę, tym sama zwracając na siebie uwagę rudowłosego chłopaka. Podszedł do okna, aby wpuścić ptaka, który gdy tylko znalazł się wewnątrz komnaty, przysiadł na drewnianej ramie łóżka w dziobie trzymając niewielki liścik.  
Sięgnął do sowy, zabierając zwitek i przygotował dla niej miseczkę z wodą i pokarmem.  
Kiedy upewnił się, że puchacz zajął się jedzeniem, przysiadł na łóżku rozwijając list.  
Jest źle. 328 - 21:30! J  
Spojrzał na zegarek, który wskazywał 21:08. Schował list do kieszeni i opuścił dormitorium. Miał jakieś 20 minut, aby dostać się do nieużywanej sali, w opustoszałej części zamku. Przez całą drogę uważnie się rozglądał, czy nikt go nie obserwuje. Domyślał się, że większość była na imprezie u ślizgonów, ale wolał nie ryzykować.  
Ostatni raz rozglądając się po korytarzu, wszedł do starej klasy. Podszedł do kominka, rozniecając ogień, za pomocą różdżki i czekał na pojawienie się przyjaciela.  
\- Ron - nie musiał długo czekać. Już po chwili w płomieniach pojawiła się głowa jego rudego kuzyna.  
\- Nareszcie, co się dzieje?  
\- Nie jest dobrze - odpowiedział - wszędzie jest pełno śmierciożerców. Muszę być ostrożny.  
\- Znalazłeś medalion?  
\- Tak, ale strzegą go właśnie Jego sługusy. Muszę coś wymyślić jak się ich pozbyć, ale do tego czasu niewiele zdziałam. Najprawdopodobniej, będę musiał czekać, aż On ich wezwie.  
\- To może rozpocznij już poszukiwania innych horkruksów.  
\- Czy to coś da? Inne z pewnością też są strzeżone.  
\- W sumie racja - pokiwał głową.  
\- A jak tam u was?  
\- Na razie spokojnie. Bez zmian.  
\- Tyle dobrze - odetchnął z wyraźną ulgą - Muszę kończyć, domownicy mogą w każdej chwili wrócić. Odezwę się jeszcze.  
\- Bądź ostrożny.

*****

Błoga cisza. Błoga cisza panowała dookoła. Cisza, która ich otaczała, przyzywała ci na myśl idealnie wysprzątany pokój w jasnych barwach, z dużymi przestronnymi oknami, które wpuszczały do pomieszczenia promienie słońca. Nie pasowała jednak do bałaganu, który panował w komnatach należących do domu węża. Opróżnione, porozrzucane butelki, zaplątane ludzkie ciała rozłożone na kanapach i podłodze salonu. Pomięte części garderoby, znajdujące się na całej powierzchni dormitoriów, szczególnie jednego dormitorium.  
Niemiłosierny ból głowy pojawił się, gdy tylko została wybudzona ze snu. Miała wrażanie jakby coś umarło w jej suchych ustach.  
Nigdy więcej picia! W każdym razie nie w takich ilościach! Co jej odbiło?  
Odwrócił się ostrożnie, poczuła obok siebie ciepło drugiego ciała. Zamarła. Gdzie była, co zrobiła i kim był tajemniczy nieznajomy.  
Powoli, z trudnością uniosła powieki, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Od razu dostrzegła srebro i zieleń. Była w komnacie ślizgona. No pięknie. Lekko uniosła kołdrę - była naga. Tylko nie to! Ostrożnie przekręciła głowę i...nie, to niemożliwe. Obok niej, również zupełnie nagi, spał Dracon Malfoy.  
Usiadła prosto, podkurczając nogi i obejmując je rękami. Czoło ułożyła na kolanach.  
Kurwa! Nie, nie, nie!  
Nie mogła się przespać z tą zapatrzoną w siebie tlenioną fretką.  
Zesztywniała, czując że drugie ciało zaczyna się poruszać. Spojrzała na blondyna, obserwując jak się budzi.  
Ostrożnie uchylił powieki, ukazując swoje stalowe tęczówki.  
\- Cześć Riddle - wymruczał, ponownie zamykając oczy i odwracając się na drugi bok.  
Po chwili jednak gwałtownie się podniósł, chwytając za głowę, kiedy poczuł silny ból, przeszywający jego czaszkę.  
\- Błagam - jęknął - powiedz mi, że tego nie zrobiliśmy.  
\- Chciałabym - odpowiedziała - Nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć.  
\- Nie bój się ja też nie chcę by inni wiedzieli - sięgnął do szafki nocnej, biorąc dwie buteleczki z eliksirem na kaca. Podał jedną z nich dziewczynie, kiedy usłyszeli dwa głosy.  
\- My tez nikomu nie powiemy - spojrzeli w stronę szeroko otwartych drzwi, gdzie stali Ginny i Blaise.  
\- Co tu robicie? - warknął Draco, chwilę po tym jak opróżnił swój flakonik.  
\- Przyszliśmy sprawdzić, czy żyjecie - wzruszył ramionami Diabeł.  
\- Co? Wiedzieliście o tym? - jęknął szatynka.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie - zaprzeczyła ruda.  
\- Urządziliście sobie wczoraj zawody, kto wypije najwięcej ognistej. W końcu stwierdziliśmy, że czas najwyższy to przerwać i odesłaliśmy was tutaj. Myśleliśmy, że pójdziecie spać. Ledwo się trzymaliście na nogach. Gdybyśmy wiedzieli, że znajdziecie jeszcze siłę na zabawę, zostalibyśmy, aby was pooglądać - zaśmiał się brunet, poczuł jak drobna dłoń rudowłosej uderza go w tył głowy - Auć...żartowałem. Przecież wtedy nie dopuścilibyśmy do tego.  
\- Dobra, oprócz naszej czwórki nikt nie może o tym wiedzieć. Zrozumiano? - zarządziła pani prefekt.  
\- Oczywiście - reszta przytaknęła zgodnie głowami.

*****

Krążył podenerwowany po sypialni. Cały czas myślał o tym co powiedział mu Czarny Pan. Draco ma ożenić się z Hermioną. To wszystko niweczyło jego plany.  
Wszystko szło w dobrym kierunku, jeszcze trochę i uwolnili by się z pod władzy tego tyrana. Jaki on był głupi, dlaczego zgodził się wstąpić w jego szeregi? Przecież znał odpowiedź, chciał władzy, pozbycia się szlam. Przez jego głupotę, może skrzywdzić własną rodzinę.  
Wystarczy, że skrzywdził swojego przyjaciela, a zrobił to by zapewnić bezpieczeństwo synowi i żonie. Musiał go doprowadzić do Voldemorta w innym wypadku ukarałby jego rodzinę.  
Co ma teraz zrobić? Teraz Riddle będzie miał większą władzę nad nimi. Wiedział, że ślub nie jest nagrodą, tylko chce mieć nad nim większą kontrolę. Czyżby się czegoś domyślał? Nie, niemożliwe, przecież dobrze ukrywał się ze swoimi planami.  
Wiedział, że Hermiona była przeciwko czarnemu Panu, ale jednak dalej była jego wnuczką i kontrolował, to co się dzieje w jej życiu, a teraz również skupi większą uwagę na Draco i rodzinie Malfoy.  
Co powinien zrobić?  
\- Lucjuszu co się dzieje? - Narcyza siedział na kanapie w salonie, bacznie przyglądając się swojemu mężowi.  
\- On chce naszego syna - w końcu postanowił się odezwać.  
\- Słucham? - nie bardzo rozumiała.  
\- Czarny Pan postanowił, że Draco poślubi Hermionę.  
Błękitne tęczówki kobiety, szeroko się otwarły. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Nigdy się od niego nie uwolnią. Przecież wszystko już było prawie gotowe.  
\- Jak to? - czuła jak jej oczy zachodzą łzami.  
\- Twierdzi, że to nagroda za posłuszeństwo względem niego, ale jakoś w to nie wierzę. Boję się, że może coś podejrzewać w związku z naszą ucieczką. Chce mieć pewność, że zostaniemy i nie zrobimy nic głupiego.  
\- Ale dlaczego Draco? - spytała, powstrzymując szloch.  
Lucjusz usiadł obok żony, przytulając ją do siebie.  
*****  
Od wspólnej nocy Hermiony i Draco miął tydzień. Na początku było im trochę niezręcznie, ale z czasem to minęło. Mogłoby się wydawać, że nikt już o tym nie wspomni, a sami zainteresowani powoli o tym zapominali. Jednak pewna osoba ma bardzo długi język, zwłaszcza po wypiciu kilku szklanek ognistej.

*****

\- Riddle - jęknął Malfoy - Długo jeszcze?  
Siedzieli w bibliotece. Hermiona pisała wypracowanie na zielarstwo, nie zwracając uwagi na nudzącego się Draco.  
\- Już ci mówiłam, że możesz iść na spotkanie z Diabłem i Chrisem - odpowiedziała, nawet na niego nie spoglądając.  
\- A ja ci mówiłem, że zbliża się 22:00 i samej cię tu nie zostawię - warknął.  
Miał już dość, był znudzony i zirytowany.  
\- Daj mi jeszcze 10 minut - odpowiedziała zamykając książkę - Sprawdzę tylko i możemy iść.  
\- O nie - zaprotestował - to możesz zrobić w swoim pokoju - zabrał jej wypracowanie, zwijając go w rulon.  
\- Malfoy! - oburzyła się.  
\- Idziemy - warknął.  
Niezadowolona szatynka spakowała pióro i jedną z książek do torby. Minęłam blondyna wyrywając mu pergamin i kierując się do wyjścia.  
Szli w ciszy. Nikogo już nie było na korytarzu, jedynie ich dwójka. Echo ich kroków roznosiło się dookoła.  
Nareszcie dotarli do pokoju. Zauważyli dwójkę chłopaków rozwalonych na fotelu. Na stoliku stała już do połowy pusta butelka z ognistą, a obok niej szklanki.  
\- Cześć - Hermiona i Draco oznajmili swoje przybycie.  
W tym momencie stało się coś, czego nikt się nie spodziewał.  
Chris słysząc głos blondyna, gwałtownie odwrócił głowę w jego stronę. W jego oczach pojawiła się wściekłość. Wystrzelił z fotela i po chwili przeciskał zdezorientowanego ślizgona do ściany.  
\- Ty - warknął - Jak mogłeś?  
\- Stary, co ty? - wychrypiał.  
\- Chris - krzyknęła szatynka - Co ty robisz! Puść go?  
Hermiona z lekkim strachem przyglądała się wszystkiemu z boku. Podeszła do brata, cudem odciągając go od blondyna i stanęła pomiędzy chłopakami.  
\- Co się stało? - spojrzała na brata.  
\- Ty mi to powiedz - warknął, mierząc Malfoy’a morderczym wzrokiem.  
Panna Riddle westchnęła i spojrzała na Zabiniego.  
\- Blasie - zwróciła się to bruneta - Co mu jest?  
\- Um… - Diabeł spojrzał na swoje dłonie - Tak jakby, przez przypadek, właśnie mu powiedziałem, że się przespaliście.  
\- Co?! - wykrzyknęli równocześnie Hermiona i Draco.  
\- Blaise - oburzył się Draco.  
\- Sorry, zapomniałem, że to tajemnica, a chciałem mu powiedzieć jak zabawnie było, kiedy was z Rudą znaleźliśmy - przybrał skruszoną minę.  
\- Christopher, uspokój się - brązowe tęczówki utkwiły z zielonych oczach brata.  
\- Uspokój się? - spojrzał gniewnie na siostrę, zapadła chwila ciszy - Jesteście razem?  
\- Słucham? - była zaskoczona.  
\- Pytam się czy jesteście parą? - warknął.  
\- Nie, oczywiście, ze nie jesteśmy - zaprotestowała.  
\- W takim razie się nie uspokoję. Potraktował cię jak każda inną panienkę na jedną noc. Mówiłem mu, że ma się trzymać od ciebie z daleka.  
\- Chris - zaczął blondyn, ale brunet mu przerwał.  
\- Zamknij się!  
\- Nie to ty się zamknij - Hermiona czuła jak zaczyna tracić cierpliwość - Stało się, ok? Przespałam się z Malfoy’em. Trudno, ale to tylko i wyłącznie moja sprawa, co robię i z kim. Jestem pełnoletnia.  
\- Ale on… - zaczął chłopak, ale jego siostra ponownie mu przerwała.  
\- Byliśmy pijani. Ani ja, ani on nie pamiętamy tego, więc nie przespał się ze mną, by mnie zaliczyć. Żadne z nas tego nie pamięta. Postanowiliśmy zapomnieć, że taka sytuacja miała miejsce więc odpuść.  
\- Ale… - próbował coś powiedzieć, ale nie wiedział co. Brakowało mu argumentów.  
\- Ale co? Sam już nie wiesz co powiedzieć. Po prostu zapomnij o tym tak jak my - wyminęła brata, wchodząc do sypialni i zamknęła za sobą drzwi.  
W salonie ponownie zapadła cisza. Trójka czarodziei wpatrywała się w drzwi, za którymi zniknęła panna Riddle.  
Po chwili Chris ponownie spojrzał na blondyna.  
\- Przepraszam - wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Draco.  
\- W porządku - uścisnął ją.  
\- Mam nadzieje, ze już to się więcej nie powtórzy. Dalej masz trzymać łapy przy sobie.  
\- Nie martw się, nie na raze ci się - poklepał bruneta po plecach i usiadł na jednak z kanap.

*****

Dwóch mężczyzn siedziało w ciemnym pokoju. Ich twarze oświetlała tylko niewielka lampka stojąca na biurku.  
\- Dobrze, że jesteś - Tom przeczesał swoje włosy, dłonią.  
\- Wzywałeś panie, więc jestem - odpowiedział, drugi mężczyzna. W jego niebieskich oczach widoczne było zaciekawienie i podekscytowanie.  
\- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy.  
\- Zrobię wszystko co zechcesz.  
\- Dobrze - jego usta wygięły się w złośliwym uśmiechu - Czy twoja córka zrobi wszystko o co ją poprosisz?  
\- Tak - odpowiedział pewnie.  
\- Wykona każdy rozkaz?  
\- Oczywiście.  
\- Świetnie! - klasnął w dłonie - Jeśli się dobrze spisze, nie ominie was nagroda.  
\- Jakie jest jej zadanie?  
\- Jak wiesz, moja rodzina mnie nienawidzi. Nie są po mojej stronie. Potrzebuję jednak, aby ktoś z nich stał się moim sprzymierzeńcem. Twoja córka ma mi w tym pomóc.

*****

Zaspał! Jakim cudem zaspał?! Biegł szkolnym korytarzem, aby jak najszybciej dotrzeć do odpowiedniej sali. Nie zwalniając wybiegł zza zakrętu. Pech chciał, że ktoś tam był i z całej siły wpadł na jakąś postać, przewracając ją.  
\- Przepraszam - wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku poszkodowanej dziewczyny - Zaspałem na lekcję. Nie chciałem na ciebie wpaść.  
\- Nic się nie stało - podniosła głowę, chwytając wyciągniętą dłoń.  
Chłopak zamarł. Para pięknych, niebieskich tęczówek wpatrywała się w niego. Uważnie przyjrzał się dziewczynie. Miała długie, czarne włosy zaplecione w warkocz. Długie ciemne rzęsy, otaczały jej oczy. Brzoskwiniowa cera, z lekkimi rumieńcami na policzkach i pełne, różowe usta. Była piękna.  
\- Jestem April - powiedział, uśmiechając się.  
\- Chris - odpowiedział, kiedy się otrząsnął.  
Spojrzał na jej ubiór, chcąc określić z jakiego jest domu, ale nie miała na sobie szkolnej szaty. Za nią stał brązowy kufer.  
\- Jesteś nowa? - spytał.  
\- Tak - pokiwała głową - przed chwilą przyjechałam. Rodzice postanowili mnie tu przenieść z Beauxbatons. Szukam właśnie wejścia do mojego domu.  
\- Gdzie cię przydzielili?  
\- Do Ravencalw, jestem z ostatniego roku.  
\- Naprawdę? To mój dom, też jestem na ostatnim roku. Chodź zaprowadzę cię do pokoju - zaproponował, chwytając jej kufer.  
\- A twoje lekcje? - spytała.  
\- Nic się nie stanie, jak raz sobie odpuszczę zaklęcia - uśmiechnął się, puszczając do dziewczyny oczko. Widział jak jej twarz robi się lekko czerwona, a spojrzenie błękitnych tęczówek wbija w podłogę.  
\- Dziękuję - odpowiedział, nieśmiało się uśmiechając.


End file.
